


Parallel Universes || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Science, Science!AU, almost noncon, engaged!phan, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Phillip is a scientist who is studying Parallel Universes.After what he thinks is a tragic loss where his boyfriend, Daniel, goes into a coma he builds a machine which sends him into a different world.In this world there are no hover cars and holograms, just taxis, tea and crumpets. When he enters a less advanced version of his world, he then meets Dan - the spitting image of his supposedly deceased boyfriend, Daniel.How will they react when Phillip and Phil meet?How will Dan and Phil handle a doppelgänger from a different universe?~HelloAnonymousWriter~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/49694951-parallel-universes-phan-chapter-1

I pushed the door open and grinned as I saw my boyfriend curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. We had the same job, both of us were scientists. It was his day off though and he had been so exhausted. I had just gotten back from the lab, doing my new research.

My name is Phillip Lester, and my boyfriend is Daniel Howell. Sometimes we call ourselves Dan and Phil but that's just us, everyone else calls us by our full names. The research we had been busy on is "Parallel Universes." 

We are convinced that somewhere out there in the universe there is a planet identical to ours with the same people who lived and died but possibly different. We're working on a way to open up a wormhole and find a way into the other worlds.

Some people call us crazy and dangerous but we are well known scientists and have benefited the world greatly. Who do you think invented the hover car? Yours truly ... and Dan figured out a solution to global warming. We have been partners a long time and we split the success, as well as our relationship.

I love him to pieces and gladly the world has accepted that. Gay marriage was approved many decades ago and the world is completely fine with it ... but I haven't proposed yet. I'm thinking about it, seriously I am!

I just need the right moment! 

I grinned down at my knocked out boyfriend and picked him up bridal style, carrying him up to our bedroom. Once there, I gently placed him on the bed and snuggled up to him, having a well earned sleep.

\-----

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah don't worry, I can handle the board on my own fine. You need to get to the lab and start putting the plans together. There's not a day to waste so I need you carry on working. I'll present the plans today and then we'll be on our way." Dan reassured, pecking my cheek fondly.

I beamed at him and gave him a passionate kiss before pulling my denim jacket on. "Alright, you've convinced me ... just get it done quickly. I don't like being at the lab without you. Drive safely." I grinned.

"You worry too much." He grinned.

"It's my job!" I smiled and pecked him one more time before rushing out the door to my car and hopping in. Obviously I got the latest build since I invented the thing but I don't like to flash it around too much. I'm not really a big headed guy and neither is Dan. We do it for the love of discovery and change.

I put it into gear and grinned as I felt the vehicle lift off the ground and waved to Dan who waved back.

With that, I drove off to the laboratory to start building the worm hole portal. When I got there I scanned my card, said hi to the receptionist and took the lift up to the top floor, our working space. We called it Hester tower ... I know, cheesy, but can you blame us?

As soon as I reached our floor I slipped my jacket off and changed into my black jumpsuit and put my goggles on. My hair was getting longer, I'd need to cut it soon.

I walked over to the half built base of the machine and set out the blue prints, scanning over bits and pieces and collecting them from boxes around the room. I took out bits I needed and started my work on piecing bits together exactly how we had set out on the blueprints. 

\--- 4 hours later ---

I had the machine half finished and was screwing another bolt in when my phone went off. I checked my watch and my eyebrows raised at how late is was. Time flies. Where was Dan?Shouldn't he have been there two hours ago?

I took my gloves off and removed my goggles, then picked up my white band mobile device. I slipped it on my other wrist and pressed the blue button. I didn't wear it whilst working in case it got damaged. We got rid of mobiles a long time ago.

Our friend PJ Ligouri invented the wrist mobile. It's a white metal band that fits on like a watch and when you press the small blue button a hologram comes up with the incoming caller. 

I pressed the button and sure enough Dan's holographic ID floated in mid air in front of me. His handsome face grinning down at me. I chuckled, and answered the call.

"Daaan, what's taking you so long?" I whined.

"Mr Lester?" An unfamiliar voice asked. I felt my blood go cold, Dan never lets anyone answer his phone so this was probably bad news.

"Yes ..." I said hesitantly.

"It's about Daniel Howell. I'm police officer Smith, we searched through his phone and found you were his emergency contact ..." The voice started.

"EMERGENCY? What's happened? Is he alright?" I asked frantically.

"I regret to tell you that he is in the hospital ..." The officer said. I felt my breath catch in my throat. Why is he in the hospital, is he hurt? What happened to him? Will I ever see him again?

"HOSPITAL? Why is he in the hospital?" I asked, shakily.

"He was in an unfortunate car accident on the way over to Hester Industries where I believe your current position is Mr Lester. I'm sorry but he has slipped into a deep coma and is very unlikely to awake from it." 

My blood ran cold and my legs went numb, making me lose balance and fall to my knees. Not Dan ...... not my Dan! 

"Mr Lester? Would you like us to send you a car to take you to the hospital?" Mr Smith offered.

"Y-yes please." I stuttered.

"On it's way, and I'm sorry Mr Lester." with that he hung up and I let it all out. I cried into my hands, my sobs echoing through the empty lab. 

Dan.

My Dan.

Was in a coma.

And was unlikely to wake up from it ...

I screamed and threw my mobile band across the room and feeling strangely satisfied as it smashed to pieces when it made contact with the wall. I hoped that after it was destroyed the bad news with die with it, that it was a mistake and now the device was broken it won't come true ... but I'm still hurting and Dan ... is still hurt.

The receptionist, Becky, soon arrived in the elevator to tell me the car was here and say he was sorry for my loss. I tried my best to stop crying but every now and then in the car a few rebel tears would break free and travel down my tear stained cheeks. 

I wiped the recent ones away furiously.

When my car pulled up at A&E I quickly jumped out and rushed to reception where a woman stood behind reception with a frown across his forehead. I heard her muttering to the man beside her. 

"I'm worried, he's in such a bad condition. They say he won't wake up and will probably be taken off life support since there's only a 5% chance of him waking up. The world's going to be pretty upset when they find the famous Daniel James Howell is d-"

"Daniel James Howell's room please." I spat. The girl turned round and stared wide eyed when she saw me and gave me a sad pitying look.

"O-oh of course Mr Lester." He stuttered. She hurriedly tapped away on her computer until she found the right information. "Up the stairs, third turn on your left, room 206." She said, a false smile straining her face.

"Thanks." I muttered and felt the tears sting my eyes. 

5% chance? 

I ran up the stairs and found the door with '206' in gold letters worn with time drilled into the metal door. I hesitated as I placed my hand on the door knob. Did I really want to see him in this state? As soon as I walk in and see his limp body it will confirm that he will never wake up.

Hanging onto 5% is pointless, I'm a scientist and listen to logic. As soon as I go in, this will be my last goodbye. I've figured it all out before I get in there. I'm going to take him off life support, 5% chance of waking up is not how he'd want to live. 

I won't leave him to live in that coma for the rest of his life, that is no life ... I sniffed and twisted the door open. I gasped when I saw his battered body on the bed and beeping heart monitor beside him. His mother, father and brother along with mine were already there, teary eyed.

When their eyes laid on me I could tell I probably looked horrified by the pitying and miserable expressions on their faces. I felt like my heart had ripped to pieces and I wanted to abandon logic, abandon taking his life away. I wanted to hold onto the 5% chance so bad and hope to god he wakes up.

But even then when I cried beside his bed I knew that it was pointless and after this Daniel James Howell will be no more.

I took his hand in mine and stroked my thumb over his bruised knuckles as I cried into his chest. I glanced through my blurry vision up at his face. There was an ugly bump on his head and scratches, cuts and gashes on his forehead and collarbones. 

Despite the damage he still looked gorgeous. I cupped his face and kissed his lips one last time.

"I love you." I whispered and slipped a small black box out my back pocket. Without, the other's seeing I slipped a silver band ring onto his engagement ring finger and kissed it. "Always. And ... forgive me, but I can't let you live like this." I said even quieter so only he could hear me if he still had a conscious mind.

I looked at his mother who looked distraught. With one look she knew what I had planned and burst into tears again, sobbing into her other son's arm who patted her soothingly. 

I left the room and spoke to the doctor about getting Dan off life support, 5% isn't going to help me. And Dan doesn't deserve to live as a lifeless human being. No one does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip lands in an alternate dimension.

Angrily, I stormed up to my laboratory. The fury was raging inside me, the only thing filling the gaping hollowness inside of me. I burst through the doors and locked them beside me, grabbing equipment and setting out the blueprints once again.

I found all the right pieces and set them out, getting my tools out. This was Dan's idea in the first place he would have wanted this work to be finished, so I will. 

A world without Dan is one I can't live in ... I needed to get out of there.

So ... I was leaving ... that world. If I could get it to work then I'd be out of there as quick as possible, anything to numb the pain. 

\--- 2 days later ---

I haden't eaten or slept in at all. I put all my energy into finishing the portal and I only had a few finishing touches to do. I needed to hook the power source up to the generator to create the fusion which would hopefully rip a hole in the universe to a parallel universe.

If my calculations were correct.

Even if they aren't and I fall into a void of nothingness I wouldn't care. If Dan's not here with me then there's nothing left for me here

I hooked wires up this way and that, making sure everything fit exactly where it needed to. After a good hour or so the machine was ready to test. I picked up the button which would be the final test. I sighed, before I planned on going inside I needed to see if it actually worked. 

I picked up my extra mobile device and put it inside the portal, I had another one in case I broke it. I was naturally quite a clumsy person, even in the laboratory. I flicked a few switches and watched as flashes of electricity flashes along each wire.

I breathed in a deep breath and slammed my fist down on the button. There was a large flash which I had to cover my eyes from and a high pitched zap and then ... 

I opened my eyes and looked inside the machine. I nearly jumped for joy when I saw it had vanished, not destroyed at all. That settled it, I didn't care where my mobile went, I had to go along with it. I tucked my blue prints inside my pocket just in case someone else got their hands on it and hopped into the machine.

I closed my eyes and breathed out a sigh. This is it, my death or the trip to discovery. The discovery didn't sound as appealing as it used to because Dan wasn't there beside me. I sniffed and slammed my hand down on the button.

Electricity surged around me and a light flashed around me. The ascending noise of the zap rang in my ear and suddenly I felt a sting course through my body and I let out a small yell as my body was flung this way and that, filling with pain.

\---

\---

"THUD!" I groaned as my body made contact with something solid. I don't know how long I had been suspended in mid air having bolts of electricity travel through me but it was over. I slowly open my eyes and saw blue sky.

I squinted as the bright light blinded me and I pushed myself to sit up, shaking slightly. I looked around curiously and saw green grass and trees surrounding a small lake. As I looked closely I saw ducks and a few swans swimming around and small benches sitting around it. 

People walked about, laughing and goofing about whilst dog chased balls around. Soon, I realized I was in a park. Luckily, no one had seen me since I had ended up behind a small clump of trees. I stood up and dusted myself off. 

I needed to see what was different to this world, already the atmosphere felt different. There was no sight of aliens so I was sure that is was definitely a parallel world to our own. I walked around the park a bit, feeling self conscious when a few people took in my appearance.

I soon realized I was still in my black jumpsuit and looked round at the casual jeans and shirts everyone was wearing. Clearly I was behind a few centuries, because we wore more 'space age' type stuff as they'd probably put it.

Suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

In parallel worlds there are duplicates of ourselves. Which mean ... another Dan. A stupid smile crossed my lips at the thought. It soon vanished when I realized there'd be another one of me. What if I was famous in this world too? Would I have to keep my head low? What would happen?

I gulped at these thoughts and hid behind my hair just in case, but it didn't help much as people continued to stare at my weird choice in clothing. I blushed furiously until I got to the entrance/exit to the park. I walked onto a street and stared wide eyed at the concrete buildings and houses.

I knew at once I was far from home, where we come from our building are made of metal and glass, way more modern than those buildings. I recognized this place as London a several decades before everything had become more high tech.

I glanced at a newspaper and frowned as I saw the date ... exactly the same to my world ... then that means ... they're the same year as us only less advanced as my world. I bet they haven't even discovered how to stop global warming yet.

I went to turn down the street when I heard someone call my name. I froze ... it couldn't be ...

"PHIL!" 

I spun around to see a tall slim man running in my direction. His chocolate coloured hair was blowing slightly in the breeze against his tanned forehead and skin. His hazel and cinnamon eyes glinted in the rare sun and a dimpled smile complimented his features. He had black skinny jeans on and a black shirt with a white eclipse ring around the middle. 

"Dan ..." I breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan meets Phillip.

"Dan!?" I repeated louder as he stopped in front of me, slightly out of breath.

"I ... I thought ... I thought you said ... you wanted to stay at home." Dan said between breaths. I tensed. Okay, so clearly there is a second me in this world, and obviously this universe Dan and Phil know each other and by the sounds of it LIVE together.

The hope of being with him died quickly. Were they together? Other Phil and this Dan? Were they just friends? I was probably over thinking everything and right then I had no idea what to do.

"I ... Uh ... Um." I stuttered and mentally slapped myself, why am I so useless?

"What's with these clothes? And you're hair, you look terrible Phil." Dan chuckled. I didn't reply, I didn't know what to say but I felt a small smile reach my lips when I saw Dan's smile.

"Are you okay Phil?" Dan frowned when he saw I wasn't replying.

"N-no, not really." I replied truthfully. Honestly just the sight of him made me want to fate. Everything was coming down on me at once like a ton of bricks and it was getting hard to handle.

"Come on lets get you home, you don't look too good." Dan said looking concerned.

"NO!" I blurted out, chances are if the other Phil said he wanted to stay home then he was probably still there and it was going to be awkward when a clone of himself just waltzes into his home with Dan ...

Mind you, I needed to know a bit about my other self in this world to see if I could actually do stuff there. I needed to know if I was well known and if it was safe to be in public without people knowing me. I needed new clothes, I needed to know how the world works ... I needed to know a lot and walking around helplessly wasn't going to help.

"Why not?" Dan frowned, tilting his head to the side cutely. All I wanted to do was grab his face and kiss him and cry but I didn't even know if him and other Phil were in a relationship. Even if they were I don't think other Phil would appreciate someone else kissing his boyfriend even if it IS himself.

"Uh ... ok." I replied helplessly.

On the walk to their apartment I was freaking out on the inside, questions eating away at my brain. This was so wrong, I probably violated some laws in coming to this world. I hadn't even discovered if the board had approved Dan's presentation that day and we had permission to build the machine. 

Well too late ... there's no way I can get back. There's no machine in this world, I'd have to build it again and I don't know if they have the materials I need, or if it's invented yet.

I followed Dan to a block of flats and walked with him to the elevator, blushing as people stared n our direction. "Seriously Phil, what's with those clothes?" Dan chuckled. I shrugged, and gulped. I clenched my clammy hands and winced as I felt my fingernails dig into my skin. However I refused to loosen my grip. "Phil, you honestly don't look good, lets get you back to the apartment then we can talk then." Dan reassured and I nodded.

I still couldn't find it in me to reply. There was a large lump in my throat, the closer we got the more nervous I was.

Not long until I see my duplicate, before Dan freaks out, before he freaks out, before I FREAK OUT. I bit my cheeks to stop me screaming as we exited the lift and walked down a hallway. Dan took his keys out and slotted them in the key hole. My knees shook slightly and I fought hard not to break down. The sight of Dan wasn't helping either as unwanted emotions filled me and threatened to spill.

I felt like if someone touched me I'd fall to pieces. "You coming in?" Dan asked, that's when I realised I had been standing in the doorway for quite a while, lost in my thoughts.

"Oh, haha yeah." I replied, half heartedly. Dan raised his eyebrow and closed the door behind me before kicking his shoes off and walking up the stairs. I did the same and shakily followed him upstairs. 

This is it, I'm going to either hear Dan scream or I'll see my duplicate and he'll freak out and it'll all go wrong! I thought and panicked. 

I breathed out and slapped myself when Dan wasn't looking. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! I thought and relaxed slightly although I was still tense. I needed to be calm for when this all happens. 

I entered the living room to find no Dan or other Phil. I hesitantly entered the room and looked around, smiling at some of the photos covering the wall of us. There were none that suggested they were a couple but ... it's still possible. Plus ... there's still the problem of other Phil seeing me-

"Oh my god!" I heard a familiar voice gasp. I spun around and stared wide eyed as I saw myself staring wide eyed at me from where I had just entered. Clearly the hallway branched off to the other rooms. We sort of just stared at each other in shock, taking in each other's appearances.

I know now why Dan had questioned my appearance. Other Phil had a gengar shirt on and black skinny jeans. He also looked a lot healthier than I probably did since I hadn't eaten in two days or showered or anything in that matter. Plus his hair was shorter and cut neater across his forehead in a side fringe. Mine however was mildly dishevelled and my brown roots were showing as we both dyed our hair black. His blue eyes were full of life whilst mine were dulling to the loss and sadness I had experienced. The sight of him made me want things to go back to the way they were.

"Here Phil, I brought you a cup of lemsip-" I whipped round to see Dan exit the kitchen, mug in hand. He was frozen in place, his expression holding the same shocked one we were holding. "SMASH!" The mug he was holding slipped through his fingers and smashed on the floor, making me wince. 

CRAP!

"W-w-what ... I ... h-how?" Dan spluttered, eyes darting between me and other Phil. Dan backed up slightly whilst other me, stayed frozen the doorway, unsure of what to do. I sighed and dragged a hand down my face in frustration. I let out a groan and looked back up at the other two, still with gaping mouths.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" other Phil burst suddenly then clamped his mouth shut.

"Please calm down, I can explain!" I replied quickly.

"EXPLAIN!?" Dan burst.

I groaned and breathed in to calm myself. "Look ... it's really complicated and a long story. It's been a REALLY long day, so can we just sit down so I can CALMLY explain?" I asked, almost pleadingly.

I saw Dan and other Phil exchange uncertain glances before nodding and walking cautiously over to the couch. They sat on the one opposite of me, looking hesitant as I sat across from them.

"Right, okay. Where to start ..." I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip meets Phil.

"Right, okay where to start ..." I sighed and looked at the other two.

"Well ... my name is Phillip Lester, I'm 27 and I'm a scientist. I um ... I have been researching information about parallel universes for the past year and had finally figured out a way to switch between them if you will ..." I started off, giving them a moment for the information to sink in. 

They both still wore the perplexed expression and didn't say anything, indicating for him to continue.

"Okay, so I found a way to go to different universes and built a machine and it worked. You see, in our world, we're a lot more advanced in technology. We have hover cars and instead of mobiles we have these." I gestured to the white metal band around my wrist. I had managed to locate it when I walked through the park. It wasn't far away.

I pressed the blue button and the hologram flashed into mid air. I bit back the tears when I saw the last contact which had called me Dan Howell and his face was staring back at me. Dan. My Dan.

"Hey! That's me!" Dan said, looking a bit more excited. "I guess we're friends in that universe too?" He asked, looking like he believed me now, though I could see the small hints of doubt that was in both their faces.

Tears stung my eyes at the thought of down and I felt my walls crumbling. I fought hard not to break down and all my face did was contort into a scowl.

"Are you okay?" other Phil asked, cautiously.

"Y-yeah sorry ... it's just ..." I wanted to know. It was killing me, I bit my lip. "A-are you two just friends?" I asked.

They both frowned, "yeah, what else would we be?" other Phil asked, eyes narrowed slightly. It's clear he doesn't completely trust me, I mean come on wouldn't you freak out if your double came to visit? YEAH! 

"Um Dan ... my Dan ... was um ... my boyfriend." I coughed and looked up to see them both looking at me, mouths agape in shock. I wanted to laugh, clearly they weren't together then ... but I knew they liked each other. I could tell by the pink tinge that crossed both their cheeks. That's all Dan and I were at the beginning. Friends. Eventually over time Dan got the guts up to ask me out and things went on from then ...

"Boyfriend?!" Dan gulped and glanced sideways at Phil who's cheeks were growing darker.

"Ahem ... so where is Dan now?" Other Phil asked, trying to change the subject and erase the awkwardness.

I felt the tears sting once again and this time one or two escaped and I wiped them away furiously. "Gone!" I spat.

"What do you mean gone?" Dan asked, alarmed.

"I got a call a two days ago ago ..." I sniffed and tried to pull myself together, "and he was in a car accident..." I croaked and breathed out. "He was in a coma ... a bad one. I overheard that he only had 5% chance of waking up so ..." I could hardly finish.

"So I told them to take him off life support ... he's dead." I sobbed and tried to wipe the tears away. I saw Dan pale visibly and both of them had horrified expressions.

"I-i'm sorry?" Phil said, more of a question than a statement.

"So after that ..." I continued, "I sort of shut off from the world and carried on building the machine so I could get away from everything, to escape ... that's when Dan found me outside the park after I came into this world" I said.

"Are you going back? Or more importantly, can you go back?" Dan questioned, sounding slightly shaky.

"No, I can't because there's no machine here to help me get back." I pointed out. "I didn't want to go back at first because a world without Dan ... Well, my Dan, wasn't one worth living. So, I didn't care, but then I realised there'd probably be duplicates of me and not long later you showed up and made me feel a bit weird ..." I gestured towards Dan, "So now ... I don't know what to do." I sighed, finally finished.

The room was silent as other Phil and Dan processed everything that was going on. I wondered what would happen next. Would they kick me out? But if they do then what if I do something and the blame gets put on them?

"Well ..." other Phil started. I looked over at him. "We can't just let you leave without knowing anything. Dan and I are fairly famous YouTubers and BBC Radio 1 DJ's. Chances are someone would recognise you as me and that wouldn't be good." He started. I stared wide eyed. YouTubers? DJ's? That sounded a lot cooler than what I did for a living ... well nearly as cool anyway. 

"You should probably stay here until we can work something out ... although it's going to be weird having to call you both Phil-"

"You can call me Phillip, everyone else does. Only Dan called me Phil so I'm not completely used to it." I pointed out, hopefully making things easier.

"Okay ... first lets change you out of those clothes, you look terrible. Get a shower too." Dan said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled and let him lead the way.

When the hot water hit my skin I let out a sigh of content, It was the first time I felt relaxed since everything had happened. Like the water was washing away all my worries ... if only that were true.

Once I was clean I dried myself off and looked at my clothes on the floor. "UM DAN? PHIL? CAN I GET SOME CLOTHES?" I called though the door.

Not long later a knock was heard on the bathroom door. The towel was wrapped securely round my waist so I opened the door, my hair still wet and shirtless. Dan stood there, a little taller than I was and stared at me for a few seconds before blushing slightly and handing me a pile of clothes.

"Ahem ... here. They should fit, their Phil's so ... yeah ... um- bye." He said and left, slightly flustered. I felt a smile reach my lips but it faded. Dan has a crush on Phil ... that's me AND other Phil ... so I need to find a way to get the other two together. My relationship may be over but I'm not ruining their chances ... I could never do that to someone ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil learn more about Phillip. Dan is conflicted.

~Dan~

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

What the helllllll?

This is going to be so god damn annoying. It was hard enough suppressing my feelings with one Phil around but TWO? What am I supposed to think? 

One of them has feelings for me ... although it's technically not me and besides he lost other me ... and then there's my Phil who I have no idea if he likes me ...

He must have felt so awkward when Phil, or Phillip, in this case said I was his boyfriend ... well not me, other me- NEVER MIND! 

Little nagging voices whispered in my brain as my thoughts wondered. I sat on the couch, frowning as my brain argued.

"Phillip is sure to like you ... he already has feelings for his Dan, which is still you!"

"Don't be ridiculous, he just lost someone close to him!"

"What about you're Phil? The one you've been in love with for years? Are you just going to give up and dump him like that?"

"Phillip will definitely like you though!"

"BUT PHIL!"

I groaned at the thoughts and blushed when Philllip entered the room. I could tell it was him because his hair was slightly longer than Phil's, he was wearing different clothes and his eyes were slightly sadder. The miserable look on his face made my heart break and all I wanted to do was walk up to him and kiss him but I bit back the urge.

This is so wrong ... I'm crushing on two people who are the same person except one is pretty much off limits and the other I'm sure is straight. It's not fair, there's two of them and I can't have either ... I was shocked at this thought. I was being really selfish, we have a bigger problem on our hands and I'm saying it's not fair that my crush doesn't like me.

"Dan? You okay? You sort of spaced out." Phillip chuckled, sitting on the same sofa as me but still far away as possible, knowing it was probably still a bit weird.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot to take in y'know?" I replied. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't completely true either.

"I know I'm sorry for being such a nuisance." He sighed, looking upset. He has a lot to deal with, I'm sure stress is eating away at him. He's stuck in a parallel world, his boyfriend just died and now he has to see me walking everywhere AND a clone of himself. I don't blame him.

"No! It's no problem really. It's quite exciting actually." I grinned, showing my dimples. He smiled sadly at me, his gaze lingering a bit too long. I noticed I was holding the gaze but he seemed to realise what he was doing and looked away. I saw the slight frown on his face. He knew it was wrong ... because well think about it. Boyfriend's dead here I am like I'm suddenly replacing him.

If he's anything like my Phil he's too sweet to do anything like that ... too sweet and too innocent however hard the situation might me. Even when I knew these facts I still felt that pang of disappointment and I cursed myself. The sad part is, I have more of a chance with this Phil than my Phil and that's worrying.

Soon Phil came into the room with three bowls of soup and set them down on the table in front of us. He looked a little happier now, calm even. I always feel happy when he's happy so I relaxed and gave him a small smile as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"So ..." Phillip started, filling in the awkward silence. "What do you do? Like on YouTube?" He asked curiously. The words looked so weird leaving his mouth, but that's only because he's identical to Phil.

"Oh, um, we sort of do comedy stuff. Well ... vlogging. I usually share stories about how I'm such a fail." I laughed. Phillip smiled and looked at Phil. 

"Yeah me too I guess, not so much fails but I usually share stories and stuff." Phil grinned.

"Cool and the BBC?" He questioned.

"We have a weekly BBC Radio show every Sunday from 7 until 9 and we take in people's responses and replies to our questions on twitter and facebook. We also show music videos people have made, play Dan vs Phil and 'I don't know how to internet'" I explained.

"Sounds fun." Phillip smiled.

"It is." Phil and I said at the same time and laughed.

"So what about you, Mr scientist?" I chuckled and sipped my soup.

"Oh me? I'm only one of the most famous people in the world." Phillip said casually and took his own sip. Phil and I stared wide eyed. He looked up and laughed. "I invented the hover car ... and Dan found a way to cure global warming." Phil explained, sounding more sad near the end at the mention of the other Dan. 

"I feel so under-accomplished now." Phil sighed, making us all laugh. 

"Won't people be worried about where you've gone?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about your parents? And brother, I mean assuming we have the same families..." Phil said.

"Yes we have the same families and to be honest ... I don't really care that much. it's nice not to have too much attention everywhere I go." Phillip stated.

"Don't get too used to it. We're not extremely famous but there a few people who still recognise us." I pointed out and Phil nodded.

"Well I'll have to lie low then, won't I?" Phillip suggested.

"Good idea ... which brings us to our next problem. What are we going to do with you? I mean someone will probably find out at some point." Phil sighed.

"How about we worry about it tomorrow? Phillip, you look exhausted, like you're going to pass out any second." I said.

"I haven't slept in two days, I think it's fair to say I'm shattered." Phillip yawned.

"Come on, you can sleep in the nerd room, we can pull the sofa bed out." I replied and Phil agreed. Phillip, Phil and I went up to the nerd room. Phil let Phillip borrow some of his pyjamas and we set the sofa bed up.

"Thank you guys so much and I'm sorry for all of this ..." Phillip sighed.

"No problem." I smiled. He smiled back and we left the room. Phil and I stood in the hallway, an awkward silence washing over us ... this was the first time since Phillip was here that we were alone. I could tell he was still a bit freaked out by the whole boyfriend thing as well as I was.

"Well ... goodnight." He said awkwardly and hugged me before walking to his room. 

"Night." I sighed and went to my own for some well deserved rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wakes up but Phillip is no where to be seen.

~Daniel~

I felt my eyes flutter open. A blinding white made my eyes screw shut again. 

I blinked a few times to get my vision right and glanced around the room. I felt stiff and sore, where am I? What happened? Where's Phil?

My hearing became less fuzzy and that's when I heard the sobbing of a woman. I turned my head slightly and saw my mother weeping beside the bed I was currently on. I frowned, why was she crying? I looked around and my eyes widened.

I was in hospital?

Then it hit me ... the crash. I was sure I had died ... but I kept hearing three words rattle round my head the whole time I was unconscious. "I love you." and they were in Phil's voice. Where was Phil? I wanted my Phil! I needed him here to reassure me, I needed to kiss him one last time in case I only woke up once.

"M-mum?" I croaked, my voice hoarse.

Her head snapped up and she looked at me in disbelief, her eyes puffy and swollen from crying. "Dan!" Her voice was barely a whisper. I was suddenly crushed in a hug and my mum's "i love yous" and "i was so worried" and "it's a miracle". I smiled slightly, despite the how sore the hug was.

"They said you weren't going to wake up, they said you had a 5% chance." She said.

"WHAT!?" I shouted. A doctor burst in and stared at me wide eyed, obviously someone had seen us from outside.

"YOU LIED! You said he was going to die and he was going to be taken off life support tomorrow!" My mum screamed. Life support? I visibly paled, what if they had taken it off sooner? I shuddered at the idea. I suddenly heard Phil's words in my head, "Always. And ... forgive me, but I can't let you live like this."

They made Phil make a horrible choice, he will be scarred! I felt the anger rise, I needed Phil to calm me down. I suddenly felt something cold around my finger. I looked down and gasped.

On my bruised ring finger was a silver ring with Forever engraved into the side. I felt the tears sting my eyes and all I wanted to do was be alone with Phil, but where is he? Wouldn't he wait here in the hospital with mum?

The doctors left, probably to discuss about how I survived, whilst two nurses rushed over and checked me, taking results on a clip board. I tried to see how long I'd been asleep but I couldn't crane my neck enough to see what she'd written.

Once they left I called my mum over, "Mum, how long have I been out?" I asked.

"Oh ... um, a week ... we were going to take life support away then but we wanted to leave it a week just in case Phillip suddenly changed his mind and wanted to wait-"

"Where's Phil?" I asked, quickly. "Why isn't here?" I demanded.

She was quiet and I didn't like that. Her expression held sorrow and the worst case scenarios went off in my head. "WHERE IS HE?" I yelled.

"Calm down love, Phillip ... he ... he disappeared. I don't know where he went. Police are looking for him but it's like he vanished out of thin air. He's not at his house, he's not at the lab, he's no where. We don't know if he ... committed-"

"Don't say it." I snapped. 

"I'm sorry Daniel ... I don't know what to say." She sighed and tears spilled out her eyes. My mood softened and I brought her into a hug. Where could Phillip have gone? He can't REALLY have committed suicide over me? Phil was too innocent and logical to think like that. I need to find out what happened to him.

"When did he disappear?" I asked, calmer this time.

"Two days after your accident ... he was in his lab working on god knows what all day and night, he let no one in but everyone knew he was there. His mother spoke to him briefly but got nothing out of him. After two days working on whatever it was he just vanished. I don't know what happened, maybe he invented a disappearing machine or something ..."My mum sobbed.

I felt my blood run cold ... I know exactly what happened. He made the portal, he actually did it. I felt a small swell of pride in my chest but worry soon overcome it. What if it sent him somewhere dangerous or he died and it made him into nothing? I panicked, I needed to go find him!

"Mum! I need to go look for him now!" I exclaimed and sat up further, groaning as a pain shot through my right arm.

"Daniel no! You need to rest, you have a broken arm and a few broken ribs. The only thing that took the most damage was your head that's why they were sure you weren't going to wake up! You need time to recover!" Mum said sternly.

"I HAVE to find him mum! I might know where he is!" I urged.

"Then tell the police and let them find him, you need to stay here!" She replied. I knew there'd be no way getting round her so I groaned in frustration ... I'll have to sneak out tonight!

"I'm tired, can you leave? I need some sleep!" I lied and turned away from her, closing my eyes and pretended to doze off.

"Okay honey, have a nice sleep." My mother kissed my forehead and left the the room.

\---

It was pitch black outside. Luckily I got changed into my jeans and shirt earlier in the day. It was hard getting the cast for my right arm through the shirt holes but I managed. When I was sure no one was going to see me I slipped my shoes on and zipped my hoodie up, hiding my cast inside.

I put my hood up and sneaked out the room, tip toeing down the stairs and into reception. I saw the girl having a conversation with a guy in the back room ... they didn't see me as I slipped passed and out the front doors which thankfully hadn't been locked yet.

I hailed a cab and told them to take me to Hester laboratory. As soon as I got there I jumped out, throwing some notes at the driver and running to the front door. I took my card out and scanned the door, letting me slip in. I used my card for the elevators as well.

I was feeling a bit sore but I could walk fine, the only thing that hurt a lot was my head which was throbbing and my arm hurt quite a bit too. My ribs had heeled up pretty nicely and didn't hurt so much anymore.

Once I reached the top floor I slid my card through the lock for our lab room and the doors swung open. I stared wide eyed when I saw the machine at the end of the room. The one we designed. It was perfect, the exact same. Phillip was always the better one with building things, I was good at drawing and planning it out. The detail was pristine although it looked rushed.

I looked for the blue prints but found none and cursed. I tried to think how we planned on starting it and my head hurt from thinking. Finally I remembered which switches to flick in what order and which button to press.

"I'm coming Phil ... and if this killed you. Then I'll be with you soon." I gulped and flicked the switches and hopped inside. I pressed the button and bright light blinded me ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan agonises over his relationship with Phil. Phillip offers advice.

~Dan~

Phillip, Phil and I were up watching Adventure Time on the television. I found Phillip's reaction to it funny, he wasn't used to watching cartoons and he made funny weirded out faces through the whole thing which made me laugh and chuckle every once in a while.

Suddenly Phil's phone went off and his eyes lit up at the caller ID. Who could make him that happy? I studied his happy face and how beautiful he was ... *sigh*

"I need to take this." Phil excused himself and I stared after him longingly. I sighed loudly, not realizing Phillip was still there and when I saw him there, smirking at me I nearly jumped. I looked at his smirking face and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"You like him." He stated.

"WHAT?" I replied, alarmed at his accusation.

"Oh come on Dan, I see the way you look at him. I know how this ends okay, I'm positive he likes you back. You just need a little push and admit your feelings. It won't ruin your friendship even if he doesn't like you back, you guys are really close friends." Phillip explained.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

"If you are anything like Daniel and I then ..." he paused to sigh, "then you're meant to be." He smiled sadly. I smiled shyly back at him. He's really sweet ... FOCUS DAN! You don't want to falling for him, it's PHIL you want not Phillip!

Before we could say anymore Phil came back into the room with a wide grin on his face. "Good news guys! I have a date!" Phil beamed. 

SMASH! 

Did you hear that? That was my heart shattering into a million pieces. I glanced at Phillip, his mouth hung open in shock, like he truly couldn't believe it ... well at least I'm not the only completely shocked one.

"Who with?" I asked, fighting hard to keep my voice normal.

"Her name's Sarah, I met her last week. She's really sweet but I didn't want to say anything until we went on a date or something." Phil smiled.

"Congrats dude." I smiled falsely and hugged him.

"Yeah congrats." Phillip smiled and nodded at him. 

"I need to go get ready, I'm meeting her tonight and want everything to be perfect." Phil explained. I watched him run off to his room and I flopped back down on the couch and glared at Phillip.

"Admit my feelings huh?" I mocked.

"I-I did not expect that." He frowned, looking slightly flustered and embarrassed.

"I doubt this ever happened in your perfect relationship ..." I sighed and shrunk back into the sofa, feeling miserable.

"Actually ..." Phillip said and I turned to face him. His face was in a thoughtful frown, like Phil did when he was frustrated and wanted to remember something. It was extremely cute- STOP! DAN! "Daniel dated girls when we were friends, when we got together he said they were only to distract himself ... maybe that's what Phil is doing?" Phillip suggested, but I could see he wasn't completely sure this time.

"I doubt it, Phil has been straight forever. When we both told each other our sexuality he said he was straight and I told him I was bi, he was fine with it ..." I trailed off, feeling tears spring to my eyes.

"Come on Dan, don't cry. How about we go out today? I mean, Phil will be busy in the house so you can show me round London and catch me up with things. I can take your mind off Phil for just a while ... well not completely because I look like him. Sorry that's probably a terrible idea." He frowned.

"No, no. That would be great thanks." I smiled. He grinned back and we continued watching Adventure Time as Phil was working on something, god knows what in his room.

\---

"If anyone comes up to us, you just have to be nice. Can you do that?" I asked Phillip, teasingly. He pouted and laughed.

"Why, am I not nice already?" He asked.

"Of course you are, just act like Phil, I've showed you one or two of our videos so you should get the hang of it." I reassured him.

"You guys are really funny Dan. I don't think I'd be able to do that." Phil admitted.

"Doubtful, you're pretty much the same person, you'd be amazing at it." I complimented him and he blushed. 

"Uh thanks." He smiled and we left the apartment. I glanced at his face, admiring it for a while before cursing myself but my attention was soon drawn to his hair. It was slightly too long, a bit like his older hair.

"Uh Phil? We sort of need to get your hair cut whilst your here." I pointed out.

"Oh, good idea. I've been meaning to dye it again and get it cut shorter." He agreed. So we went straight to the hair dressers and got his hair fixed and dyed. He looked almost identical to Phil when we left, only his eyes were a duller blue because he held a lot of sadness in them.

"Thanks Dan." He sighed.

"No problem, do you want to go to Shake Away?" I suggested.

"Sure." He grinned.

When we got there I ordered my favourite, butterscotch and white Malteser. Phillip ordered Oreo and lion bar. 

"Mmm." He mumbled in joy as he sipped on his milkshake.

"Good isn't it?" I chuckled and he nodded vigorously.

"It's amazing, why don't they do these in my time anymore?" He groaned. I laughed and we walked round the park for a while.

"So ... if you don't mind me asking, what was Daniel like?" I asked, regretting it as soon as the words left my mouth. Phillip winced but he smiled.

"He was sweet, amazing, creative. We were best friends for three years. He was the one who worked up the courage to ask me out and it carried on from there ... I was ..." He hesitated before continuing. "I was going to propose." He said, a little quieter. 

At this I spat a small bit of my milk shake out and quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. Phillip found it quite amusing and laughed a little. "Propose?" I asked, wearily. Damn, I probably am not helping him right now...

"Yeah ... sorry does that make you uncomfortable? Don't worry I'm not going to try anything, I can't mess with your world too much. I'll find a way to make another machine and return home. I still have the blue prints." Phil apologised.

"No, no it's fine." I felt slightly disappointed that he was going to leave ... but that's because he's the next best thing I could have next to Phil but that selfish thinking.

"And you? How did you and Phil meet?" Phillip asked. I blushed.

"Oh it's sort of embarrassing really. He was on YouTube before me and I liked his videos, I was a sort of fan and we got chatting on twitter and then we did skype calls and eventually we met in person and became friends. The rest sort of fell into place I guess." I explained.

"Haha, cool ... Dan?" Phillip asked.

"Yeah?"

"Look, about the admitting your feelings thing ... I still think he likes you. Maybe I could find out?" Phillip suggested. I smiled.

"Thank you Phillip, you don't have to." 

"Too bad, I'll find a way to help you. I will make sure it happens." He grinned and brought me into a side hug. I grinned and hugged him back before breaking apart and heading back to the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Phillip have a conversation.

~Phillip~

Dan and I soon made it back to the apartment and it was getting late. Phil would be leaving for his date soon and I was determined to talk to him before he leaves. I left Dan in the living room and went to Phil's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." My voice said, I'd have to get used to that!

"Hey." I smiled.

"Oh hi ... sorry it's so weird seeing myself ... did you get a hair cut?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dan and I went into town and he suggested I cut it, you know taking precautions and all that." I grinned. I saw something flicker in his eyes ... was it jealousy? Lets hope so, I just know he likes Dan. Parallel universes can't be THAT different right?

"So how did you and Sarah meet?" I asked.

"Who? .... OH yeah duh! Sorry was spacing out." Phil chuckled nervously, thinking about Dan hopefully. "Um, like I said I met her last week. She's really sweet." That's it?

"Cool, do you think she's the one?" I asked, smiling encouragingly. I saw him hesitate and that was pretty much all I needed.

"I don't know, she might be." Phil shrugged, he didn't sound very enthusiastic now.

"Awesome. Also I didn't know you guys had such amazing drinks here, Dan took me to Shakeaway today. I love it." I changed the subject. I saw him turn away to put something in a drawer but in the mirror I could see him scowling, bingo!

"Yeah Dan and I go there all the time." Phil replied, there was a small amount of venom in his voice, as if he was claiming that place as theirs. "I'm sorry about Daniel by the way ... is it not awkward? With Dan here I mean?" Phil asked, expression softening.

"Well Dan is really sweet ... I miss Daniel a lot. Sometimes it's hard to look at him but he makes it easier." I sighed, that one wasn't a lie. I saw Phil's jaw tense but his eyes had softened due to me talking about Daniel.

"Well good luck on your date with Sarah, I wish you guys the best of luck." I grinned and left the room. I found Dan fast asleep on the couch. The image reminded me of the morning before the accident and tears escaped my eyes. I ran up to the nerd room and sobbed for a bit.

I felt sort of bad making Phil jealous but if I don't get their sorry asses together then they will die unhappy. They both like each other but are too scared to admit it. 

I wasn't lying when I said it was hard to be around Dan today. He's the exact image of Daniel and I sometimes forget we're in a parallel universe and it's Dan. I nearly kissed him today when he laughed but when I remembered it all came crashing down on me.

I miss him so much.

So so much.

I cried for a good hour or two, luckily I was quiet enough so neither Phil or Dan could hear me. Once I was done I cleaned myself up and walked downstairs. I froze in the doorway and hid behind the door when I saw Phil watching Dan's sleeping body.

I saw a sort of longing in his eyes and he sighed, pressing a kiss to Dan's forehead before exiting the apartment. I watched as Dan sleepily opened his eyes and looked around in confusion, Phil's kiss had caused him to wake up. 

He frowned but shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen. I smiled to myself and flopped down on the sofa, switching through some channels and not long later Dan emerged with a cup of tea and a bag of maltesers. 

Daniel loved maltesers ... *sigh*

"Hey Phil." He said groggily.

"It's Phillip." I pointed out. Dan frowned but then realisation crossed his features.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Oh ... that means Phil's away ..." Dan scowled.

"Dan give him time, believe me." I smiled knowingly.

"Did you find anything out?" Dan asked, looking at me hopefully.

"I've seen hints but I'm not telling you anything." I smirked and tapped my nose. Dan huffed and flopped down on the couch.

"Fine, no maltesers for you." Dan replied and I chuckled.

~Phil~

There is no WAY! I'm letting Dan fall for Phillip, he's MINE! I know we're the same person but I've loved Dan for ages, ever since I saw him, but I'm too much of a wimp. Damnit Dan, why do you do this to me? What about Sarah? Sarah is to make him jealous, I've dropped so many hints and this is my last resort. Dan is completely clueless and this is my last resort. My thoughts were eating me away.

"Phil?" a voice asked. I turned to Sarah, she had a little too much make up on but she was alright. I felt bad for using her but she wasn't even that nice anyway. I know she doesn't stick around too long and that's okay. I don't want to be tied down to her.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Hi, come on I'm starving." She grinned and we walked into the restaurant.

\---

The date was boring as hell, she talked non stop and it was about a girl I didn't even know and how much of a bitch she was. I was relieved when the bill came and we left.

"This was fun Phil, I'll see you again Friday?" Sarah suggested.

"Definitely." I smiled falsely and rolled my eyes once she turned her back. I felt the guilt again but she was a guy jumper anyway, I knew girls like her, oh well.

Once I got home I sighed and walked into the living room. I nearly screamed when I saw Dan and Phillip asleep together on the couch. They weren't exactly cuddling but Dan's head had fallen onto Phillip's shoulder. I felt furious but suppressed my anger.

I breathed in and out then walked over to Dan and lifted him up bridal style and walking to his room, laying him down gently onto his bed. I stared at his beautiful face for a while longer. What did Phillip have that he didn't? Was it because he was more achieved? Was he pitying him because of Daniel? Was he nicer? Was he better looking although we were identical? 

I sighed and pecked his forehead and left his room and went into the living room where Phillip was asleep. I sighed, I should probably wake him up too. I shook him awake and he stirred, looking up at me groggily.

"Come on, you should get to bed." I suggested.

"Good idea, thanks Phil." Phillip yawned and stretched. I studied his every move, wondering what Dan liked more about him than me. I couldn't find anything that drastically separated us apart form the reasons I had already thought of.

I sighed and went to bed, that's enough thinking for one night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip meets PJ.

~Phillip~

Dan and Phil had gone out to town to buy food supplies. I was currently sitting on the sofa, thinking. 

Just thinking.

Thinking about what?

Well, Daniel. The Portal Machine. Dan. Phil. Mum. Dad. My brother. My world. This world. My lab. My inventions. Life ... that one was pretty deep.

My main thoughts were, What am I doing?

I shouldn't be in this universe ... it is messing things up. Someone will discover the machine at home and maybe one day they will link it to my disappearance and then they will take it apart bit by bit and study it. I think Daniel and I didn't think the whole thing through properly. In the wrong hands that machine could destroy worlds and mess up history. 

I groaned and dragged a hand down my face in frustration. At least they wouldn't have the blue prints, I was smart enough to think of that-

THE BLUE PRINTS!

I jumped up and started searching the whole house for my lab suit. I searched every washing basket and every cupboard and shouted in frustration when I couldn't find it. Where the hell was my suit?

I heard the door click and I jumped to my feet, quickly running to the door thinking it was Dan and Phil. "Dan, Phil, have you seen-" I stopped in my tracks when I saw a familiar figure standing mid step in the hallway.

"Hey Phil, why did you say your own name?" PJ chuckled. I gulped, what about when other Phil got home? 

"Oh um, I must have read it before I got up and accidentally said it out loud." I replied, trying to act casual. He was Dan and I's friend in the other universe. Not completely close but close science colleagues. 

"Haha okay, I'm assuming Dan isn't here then?" PJ asked.

"Nope but he should be home soon." I replied and he nodded, walking into the living room. I was panicking, I needed to be the one to answer the door so PJ didn't freak out. I didn't have a phone to call them and I doubt my wrist phone would connect in this universe.

"So is there a reason you barged into my house?" I attempted as a joke and he grinned.

"Hey, you're the one who trusted me with the spare key." He pointed out and I just nodded. "And I haven't seen you in ages, I was in the neighbourhood and thought, why not?" He answered.

"Ah, well it's nice to see you. Do you mind if I borrow your phone? Mine is out of charge and I need to call Dan quickly." I asked.

"Oh sure." PJ shrugged and handed his phone to me. I smiled gratefully and nearly ran into the kitchen, quickly finding Dan's contact. I tapped on it and impatiently waited, hearing it ring four times.

"Hey PJ, what's up?" Dan answered.

"It's not PJ it's PHILLIP!" I whisper yelled.

"WHAT? What are you doing with PJ's phone?" He asked, shocked.

"Well I asked to borrow it considering he's RIGHT IN YOUR LIVING ROOM! I'm sort of panicking here. Can you get back soon and warn Phil that he's here? I can't chance him seeing us!" I panicked.

"Alright, alright. Um, just wing it. I'll go back to the apartment to see you and I'll call Phil later when we manage to kick PJ out." 

"He's only passing through, he might leave in a bit."

"Okay well don't be awkward. Be nice and try get him out." Dan said then hung up. I groaned and switched the phone off and walking back into the living room. I handed his phone back and sat next to him.

"So how are you then?" I asked, trying not to sound too awkward.

"Good actually, oh and did you know Chris and Molly started dating?" PJ grinned. In my world Chris Kendall was mine and Daniel's neighbour. We didn't really talk much but he was good company when we did talk, but I had no idea who Molly was!

"Oh cool, and what about you?" I nearly cringed. What if he already had a girlfriend and one of his friends have forgotten? I wanted to slap myself but I still kept the nervous smile on my face.

"Pfft, I don't need no females. I'm happy to be single just now but maybe in the future. What about you?" PJ asked but gave me a secret wink. I was confused about the action but gulped, should I tell him about Phil and Sarah? Might as well, I won't give too much away.

"Oh well I did see this one girl Sarah. I think we're meeting again on Friday." I tried my best to remember what Phil told me. 

"Sarah? But what about Dan?" PJ frowned. I felt my heart leap into my throat. So Phil did like Dan? He must have told PJ otherwise he is making a very awkward assumption.

"What about him?" I asked, feeling the nerves hit me hard.

"Well you're always moaning about how he will never like you, how amazing he is, how you'll never be good enough." PJ mocked and I frowned.

"Well ... I dunno PJ, sheesh." I groaned, letting the frustration out a little.

"Jeez, sorry I asked. Either this Sarah means something to you or you're confused, and I wouldn't give up on Dan that easily Phil. I mean I think there's a proper chance there." PJ replied, looking serious but not completely.

"Thanks PJ, I'll think about it." I smiled.

"Good, anyways Phillip I must dash." I tensed at the name but relaxed as I realized he was teasing me.

"Ugh, don't call me that." I grinned.

"Pfft, never!" He grinned and got his things. "See you later Phil." He called from the hallway and I heard the door click shut.

Not only five minutes later did it click open again and Dan ran in, panting. "Where ... is ... he?" He wheezed.

"Gone." I shrugged.

"What?" Dan frowned.

"He didn't stay long, we just chatted then he left." I replied, hoping he wouldn't ask.

"About what?" Damn.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I tried to brush off.

"No, I need to know what you were talking about, what if you said something un-Phil like?" Dan argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Make me!" I smirked and he looked at me, shocked.

"Oh you're in for it!" He exclaimed and I yelped, jumping up as he ran after me. He chased me round the apartment until he pinned me to the sofa and started tickling me.

"DAN...STOP...NOW!" I shouted between breaths.

Dan just laughed as I squealed and giggled beneath his tickling fingers. "Ahem." We heard from the doorway and looked up to see Phil looking quite angry.

"It's okay Phil, PJ's gone." Dan smiled, still sitting on my stomach. I saw Phil glare at our position and mumble a 'whatever' before leaving for his room.

"Trying to make someone jealous are we?" I smirked. 

"Maybe." Dan blushed and got off me, offering a hand. I smiled and took it.

"Oh, before I forget. Where did you put my lab suit?" I asked.

"Oh um, I think I put it out to dry on the balcony." Dan replied.

"Thanks." I ran to the balcony and sifted through the clothes until I found my suit. Thank god for waterproof paper! I took the roll out my pocket and walked back into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets jealous. Phillip reminisces about Daniel.

~Phillip~

"So that's the machine you and Daniel built?" Phil asked me, looking over the complicated blue prints.

"Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Cool." Dan muttered, scanning the paper carefully.

"Do you think this world has these materials?" I asked, hopefully.

"Possibly, I'm not too sure, I'm not very sciency." Phil chuckled.

"How ironic." Dan retorted earning a cheeky grin from Phil. I smiled when I saw both of them hold their gaze for just that little fraction longer than it should have. Cue blushing! I smirked and rolled up my paper, tucking it into my pockets.

"Well I'll have to do some research and see if I can get the metals I need because I don't feel like starting from scratch!" I sighed.

"Mhm, who wants Shake Away?" Dan asked. Phil and I's hands immediately went up and we chuckled.

"Okay, I'll go. See you later." Dan smiled and went to leave.

"How do you know what I want?" I retorted.

"Pfft I know both of you well enough to know what your favourite milkshake is." He smirked and left. I sighed and turned to look at Phil who was looking sadly at the door. We both flopped down on the sofa and he switched the TV on, flicking through some channels.

I watched his movements, he looked sad. After a long five minute silence I rolled my eyes. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or what?" I asked.

"I'm f-"

"Think about who you're talking to before you say that." I smirked. He rolled his eyes but turned to face me.

"Fine, I'm just feeling a bit depressed that's all, nothing serious!" He tried to shrug off.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Are you really going to keep lying to me or are you going to 'fess up? I know how I try hide information and you're showing all the signs right now." I pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh fine. I can trust you right?" He asked wearily.

"Well we're pretty much the same person so I hope so." I chuckled.

"Ok ... um it's about Dan and I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable considering ... anyway, I think ... I think I -I like him?" He frowned.

"You think or you know?"

"I know."

"How long?"

"About a year now ..." He trailed off, embarrassed. I smiled, I was around the same amount of time.

"And what bit are you sad about?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't think he likes me that way." He sighed. I nearly laughed out loud. I know I could just tell him Dan's nuts about him and tell him to kiss him already but I'm not someone who goes blurting someone's secret around so I'll have to get them together another way.

"Are you sure? You never know." I smiled. He smiled back but shrugged, deciding to drop the subject. I grinned to myself but then a thought come to mind. "What about Sarah?" I asked.

"Who?" He frowned, then realisation dawned on his features. "Oh, her. I keep forgetting about her..."

"So she isn't the one then." I teased and he grinned and rolled his eyes. The conversation came to a halt when Dan opened the door with three cups balanced in his arms. 

"Come get it!" He grinned his dimple smile and I nearly got up to kiss him on habit before I remembered once again. 

It's not Dan's fault but sometimes it's hard to be in the same room as him. Every time he walks in I'll feel that little jolt of pain but I try my best to hide my emotions every time. 

It was nearly lunch time so Phil decided to order some pizza. We stayed in for another half an hour just talking about random stuff until Dan spoke up, "We should all go out tonight, for a drink."

"How would we do that? There's two of us remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, never mind then." He sighed.

"It's fine guys, you can go out. I think I'm going to head to bed early anyway, I have to get my head together so I can start the machine tomorrow." I reassured.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, you guys go have fun!" I smiled and winked at Phil then winked at Dan, both in secret, chuckling to myself when their cheeks tinted pink.

"Ahem, okay. It's three o'clock so we'll leave in three hours, okay Phil?" Dan asked him and he nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on you're own?" Phil asked.

"I'm not a child." I smirked.

"Yes you are, you both are." Dan grinned and poked us both on the nose before leaving the room, chuckling. Phil's cheeks burned and mine were slightly pink but that's because it was Dan ... but still not Daniel *sigh*.

"Well ... um." Phil coughed.

"Hey." I said. He turned his attention to me, waiting for me to continue. "Get close to him, flirt if you can, you might be surprised." I smiled.

He smiled and nodded before getting up and heading to his room.

I sighed and decided to go up to the nerd room to think. I do that a lot now, thinking. My main thoughts have been about Daniel recently. I miss him so much it hurts and every time I look at Dan I feel my heart break each time. Watching them secretly want each other isn't exactly helping either.

It makes me remember when we were both too shy to admit our feelings for each other. I remember how he told me ...

~Flash Back~

Dan and I were on the couch, snuggled into both ends whilst a movie played. Suddenly, Dan jumped to his feet and switched the screen off. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning.

"Everything Phillip ... come with me, I want to show you something!" He offered his hand to me and I raised an eyebrow but took it firmly and let him haul me up. When I was on my feet he didn't let go and held onto my hand a little tighter as he pulled me through the lounge and to the back doors of the top floor.

You see, we had a large garden on our roof and on starry nights like these we would sometimes go out and look at the stars, whether it was through a telescope for research or just for fun. It seemed like we'd be doing that tonight.

I looked at Dan's hand in mine and blushed but smiled at the feeling of our fingers locked together. I looked up at Dan's face and was surprised to see a nervous frown across his face as he pulled me out the doors and up the steps to our garden.

"Dan what is it? Why are you-"

"Phil please. Just don't talk alright?" He interrupted, like it was painful to hear me speak. I clamped my mouth shut and let him lead me to our favourite spot, a hammock between two oak trees. He pulled me up to the hammock then pushed me down on it, so I was sitting facing him.

He was stood up, looking very nervous. He chewed his slightly chapped but still sexy lips and I couldn't help think how much I wanted to kiss him right then. What if I did? What if I just kissed him? It wouldn't ruin our friendship would it? I'm pretty sure nothing would. Besides we still work together so we'd have to get along in some way. We're also living together so there's not much escape!

"Okay, please just don't say anything until I'm done talking okay?" Dan spoke up, looking terrified. I wanted to hug him and comfort him by the look he was giving me. I went to move and hug him but he lifted his hand up in a way of telling me to stay where I was.

I sat back down and nodded at him to continue.

"Oh, ok ... here it goes." He muttered and nervously played with his fingers. "Phillip, I REALLY like you, like ... sort of love you. I know it might be weird because I don't know how you feel towards me but I'm going on a limb here because if there IS a chance we could be a thing then I would like to know sooner rather than later if you know what I mean. I don't know how you feel but just to let you know if you don't, then I will happily accept friendship, because ours means a lot to me! So don't feel pressured into liking me if you don't I'm completely fine-"

I didn't let him finish, I felt overwhelmed and extremely happy. I lunged at his lips and kissed him deeply, smiling when I heard a sigh of relief and content leave his lips as he kissed me back, grabbing my neck and making sure I wouldn't pull away. The kiss was passionate and quite long and I enjoyed every second of it. It was, by far, the best kiss I had ever had. As I pulled away I bit down on his lip, and grinned when I heard a small, almost unnoticeable whine come from him.

"You talk too much." I whispered and he grinned cheekily before re-attaching our lips and sharing another passionate kiss under the stars.

~End of flashback~

Tears slowly fell down my cheek and I wiped them away furiously. I just want Daniel ... I just want my Dan.

My Dan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan comes back from drinks with Phil alone.

~Dan~

Phil and I were walking through the bitter night, collars tugged high around our necks. My mind couldn't settle on the one thought. 

Oh my god we're alone! Shut up we were always alone before Phillip came! How is Phillip? Damn it's freezing! I could probably turn into an ice cube right here and now! Oh god, should I say something?

I kept my mouth clamped shut because I couldn't trust myself to speak. I'd probably say something stupid and confess my undying love to him then watch as he freaks out and runs away. The thought of ever telling him is terrifying. He's saved me in so many ways and I wouldn't give our friendship up for anything ... even love.

I always ... ALWAYS keep my feeling in the dark if it meant I got to keep Phil as my own ... for as long as possible anyway ...

One day he's going to find someone ... most likely a girl but I'm not paying attention to detail. He will find them, fall in love and then will want to start a family ... he'll leave me, leave me with my feelings. Sure, I might be his best man at his wedding or something, not that that makes me feel any better ...

One day he will leave me.

So ... maybe-

NO! I can't tell him! I won't risk it. I won-

"Dan? You're being unusually quiet." Phil spoke up. I tensed and breathed out a breath which clouded in front of me due to the cold.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just spaced out." I gulped, slowly getting my confidence back. He gave me a small smile. 

I only just heard the 'typical dan' under his breath and smiled to myself ... he knows me well enough ... and for now, I am content with being his best friend. 

Maybe, just maybe. One day I will tell him ... no promises.

"We're here." Phil cheered and we both went inside for an evening drink.

~Phillip~

I sobbed hard into my pillow, letting it all go. My whales sounded through the apartment like a lost echo. The tears continued to run freely down my face, it's been going on for at least three hours now. I needed to calm down for when Dan and Phil got back.

I gritted my teeth and ran to the bathroom, desperately trying to stop crying and washed my face. I sniffed as I washed my salty stained cheeks before drying off on a towel. My chest ached with wanting to cry more and a thick lump stayed in my throat.

Why?

Why did he have to ...

~Flash Back~

"Slow poke!" Dan called behind his shoulder.

"Hey! You got a head start you cheater!" I laughed and ran harder before pouncing on his back. We both fell to the ground with a laugh, giggling in a heap. We rearranged ourselves so Dan was snuggled into my stomach and we both looked up at the blue sky.

"This is so cliche!" Dan's nose wrinkled. He did that when he was irritated, usually when something was too cheesy. 

"Trust you to say something like that at a moment like this!" I chuckled and gently combed my fingers through his hair. He sighed in contentment.

"Yeah well, that's just me. You're going to have to love all of me if you want to be my partner." He smirked.

"I already love everything about you, flaws and all. Although you hardly have any flaws whatsoever!" I smiled and pecked his forehead.

"Thanks Phillip ... can you stick around forever?" He asked, looking me fully in the eyes.

"I'm not sure about forever but does until the day I die sound good enough?" I offered, sitting up to face him.

"No Phil, I mean forever. I mean after death too. I mean when we're buried beneath the ground, when we become ash and that ash turns to dust. I mean forever when we're the dust floating in the wind like a forgotten echo. Promise ... please promise." He begged quietly and I saw his eyes shine with what looked like held back tears.

"Dan ..." I breathed, a little shell shocked. I was honestly surprised and in awe at how poetic his words sounded considering he's the person who cringes at cheesy moments.

"Of course I promise. I promise ... I promise ... I promise ... I promise." I said between each peck that I gave his lips. "I'll love you to we're old and wrinkly and married, I love you when we are under the ground, and I'll love you when we're the dust in the air." I chuckled and gave him a proper passionate kiss.

I felt his grip tighten around my neck and I smiled.

"I've liked you for so long ... but even before I started to have feelings for you ... I knew we were soul mates. You saved me and I saved you- OH GOD STOP! I am not surrendering to the cheese!" He suddenly groaned and I laughed out loud.

"You better promise me too right?" I asked.

"Of course I promise, I swear on my life." Dan grinned.

He chuckled too but then tensed, "Did you say we were going to get married one day?" He asked, a look of shock on his face but still managed to be bright pink. I felt my own cheeks blush scarlet but I wasn't going to let that be my proposal. No ... if I'm going to propose I'll do it right!

"Who knows, maybe one day ... but that's in our future and right now lets focus on the present right here and now." I grinned.

"Ugh you're killing me with the cheese!"

"Then shut up and enjoy the silence."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~End of flashback~

My hand gripped the towel tight, I shook at the memory.

"You broke you're promise ... and you paid with you're life." I whispered, feeling the sadness consume me once again. 

Before I could start breaking down I snapped myself out of it and slapped myself across the cheek. "ENOUGH! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT AND FOCUS ON NOW! GET THE MACHINE BUILT, MAKE SURE DAN AND PHIL GET TOGETHER AND GET THE FUCK HOME TO MAKE SURE THE MACHINE GETS DESTROYED!" I shouted at my reflection in the mirror.

I had let all the rage out and was suddenly feeling exhausted and weak. I let the anger, hurt and sadness slowly drain out of me, although it didn't completely vanish and got ready for bed. Dan and Phil would be home soon and it was getting late. 

I sighed and went down to the kitchen where I fixed myself a hot cup of tea before retreating to the living room to drink it in peace. I sat down and relaxed into the sofa, feeling completely defeated.

I sat like this and drank my tea for a good five minutes when I suddenly heard the front door click open. My eyes widened and I looked at the clock which said half twelve. They were out pretty late ...

I watched as Dan's figure stumbled into the room, holding his body weight up against the wall.

"DAN! Are you okay?" I asked, jumping up and running over to help. I held his wait in place to steady him and looked at his face. I was shocked when I saw a lazy smirk spread across his lips and glazed over eyes. "Dan? Are you okay? Where's Phil?" I asked.

"Ohhhh heeeeeey Piiillup." He dragged out in a drunken slur.

"Dan, you're really drunk. Let's get you to bed." I sigh and help him to his room.

"Buht am nut sleepeh." He giggled to prove that he was hyper, although I saw his eyelids droop.

"Oh Dan. Come on." I sigh and lay him down on his bed. "I'll get you a glass of water and some paracetamol okay?" I suggested and turned to leave.

I felt his hand reach out and grab my wrist tight, making me tense. "Don't go Phiillup!" He whined and in one quick motion he managed to get me on the bed with him straddling my hips.

"DAN!" I shouted but it squeaked at the end. I was honestly quite scared. Daniel and I were never alcoholic people so it was never this serious.

"Don't leave so soon ..." Dan smirked seductively and hovered above my lips. I cowered slightly but couldn't help feel the small tingle of excitement and lust which I knew reflected in his own eyes.

Dan ...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go downhill. Phillip blows up at Phil. (trigger warning - noncon/dubious consent)

~Phillip~

"DAN! Stop!" I pleaded.

"But Phiiiiiiil, you look so pretty and I'm horny." He smirked seductively and brushed our lips but not completely kissing me. The urge to kiss him was becoming unbearable, despite everything, I WAS attracted to Dan a lot, but can you blame me? He is almost identical to Daniel ... he IS Daniel but ... in just a different universe. He had all his quirks and habits, his laugh, his smile, his voice ...

It was still wrong though and it was taking all my strength to ignore the urge to connect our lips like I desperately wanted to.

"I'm not Phil, it's me Phillip! You don't want me right? You want Phil!" I tried to remind him. His face turned into a scowl and his grip tightened on my arms which were currently pinned above my head. 

"I don't like Phil, I hate Phil." He spat. My eyes widened in shock, what happened?

"Why do you hate Phil?" I asked, trying to sound gentle. Dan's eyes squeezed shut but he opened them again and looked calmer, smiling down at me.

"Never mind about him, where were we? I know you want me Phillip, I can see the hunger in your eyes." He grinned and I felt his hand run slowly down my chest. I struggled in his hold but couldn't help shiver in delight at his touch. My breath came out ragged and uneven, I knew I was getting turned on and that wasn't good.

Suddenly Dan's lips were on mine and my defence fell for a few seconds as I happily kissed him back, sighing as he tugged my hair. Once he pulled away my senses caught up with me and I remembered the situation. His fingers trailed down to my belt buckle and I tensed.

"DAN STOP! You don't want this, you're just really dru-Aaah!" I yelped as he grabbed my groin. My yelp turned into a pleasurable groan as he continued to palm me through my pyjama pants. My body was tingling with need and lust and Dan with a sexy smirk wasn't doing me any justice.

"Dan, please." I whimpered suddenly. I felt tears sting my eyes, I felt like a baby but I hated feeling vulnerable. I noticed Dan immediately stopped and looked down at me wide eyed. He looked at me with a shocked and hurt expression and rolled off me. He looked like he was going to cry himself.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, sounding less drunk than he was before, although I could still detect the slur. 

"Dan ... what happened?" I asked, cautiously sitting up to listen. He sighed a sad sigh and a small tear escaped his eye.

"It's Ph-Phil." He stuttered, "He was with that Sarah girl. They were talking and then they kissed, I don't know who kissed who but they still kissed ..." He whimpered.

"Oh ... Dan." I sighed and brought him into a hug which he snuggled into. "I'm sorry, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding, I'm sure he doesn't really like her." I reassured.

Although, I'm not completely convinced myself ... if Phil was drunk, surely his feelings would compel him to kiss Dan, so why did he kiss Sarah? Maybe there is something going on between them and Phil hadn't noticed it yet. I sigh and stroke Dan's hair as he eventually fell asleep.

But Phil ... he sounded so sure when he said he liked Dan ... maybe I had read it wrong ...

I gently laid Dan down and tip toed out the room, feeling slightly dishevelled and flustered. I flattened my hair and dusted myself off. I cringed when I saw the visible bulge in my pyjama bottoms. I sighed and walked to the kitchen to make another cup of tea and watch a bit of TV until Phil got home. Luckily my 'problem' vanished after a few minutes.

Not long later I heard the door unlock again and I saw Phil enter the room. I suddenly felt angry, I couldn't understand it but there was a sudden rage that hated him for hurting Dan when they should be together, WHEN THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!

I stood up and grabbed him, pushing him against the wall. He didn't look any where near as hammered as Dan was and he looked shocked. "What the HELL are you playing at?" I spat.

"WHAT? What's going on?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"You know DAMN WELL what! You KISSED Sarah and Dan saw! He came home drunk and I had to make sure he was okay! Where were you AND WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM? HE COULD HAVE BEEN HIT BY A CAR OR RAPED IN AN ALLY WAY. WHY DID YOU ABANDON HIM FOR THAT SLUT?" I growled.

He looked completely shell shocked and he stared at me open mouthed. I saw worry flash in his eyes. "I've been looking for Dan all night I swear! I have been worried about him for hours, I had no idea where he vanished to. I knew he had a few drinks but I didn't know just how hammered he got! Also, Sarah thought we were a thing so she came right up to me and kissed me I SWEAR!" He argued.

"You should really be more careful! You're supposed to look after him! You're supposed to be there for him at fatal times like these! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE HIM! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE UNTIL IT'S GONE OKAY? AND HE COULD HAVE DIED!" I fully yelled. A tear fell down my cheek as I let my own emotions shine through.

I let go of him and slumped back against the opposite wall, feeling defeated once again. "You don't know what you have until it's gone. You need to look after him, tell him. Do you know how hard it is to just be in the same room as him for me? I already lost that chance, lost him, so don't you go fucking up yours." I said quietly and pushed off the wall to go to sleep.

I felt utterly lost, defeated, hollow. I can't make their situation about me ... but I just needed to let him know ... 

We are completely different universes. The results of things might not be the same as my world, but maybe with my help I could push their relationship in an okay direction so it doesn't crash and burn and that was/is how it will end in THIS world. 

Not if I have anything to say about it. 

I lost my Daniel.

I'm not going to let Phil lose his.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan apologises to Phillip. Phil overhears.

~Phil~

I watched in shock as Phillip left the room, he looked so sad and lost. I couldn't help feel guilty. I had been worried sick about Dan all night ...

We were having a good time, a few drinks and a steady chatter. Suddenly Sarah waltzed into the place and she spotted me almost immediately.

~Flash Back~

"Well I guess." I chuckled as Dan laughed. We had been having random conversations all night and I was enjoying myself a lot. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with Dan like this. 

"So Phil, if you could date anyone out of these five who would you choose?" Dan started, looking deep in thought. I already knew he was fairly tipsy and after another drink or two would be completely drunk. "Matt Bellamy, Billie Joe Armstrong, Dave Franco, Robert Downey Jr or me?" He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

My breathing hitched at the question, how would I answer that? I was slightly tipsy and couldn't completely control what left my mouth and I was on the verge of telling him I'd date him. My sober side felt panicked as I was about to let the words slip.

"Y-"

"PHIL!" I heard a girl shout from across the club. Dan and I frowned and turned to the entrance of the place. I felt my blood run cold when I saw Sarah grinning and waving at me.

"Who's that?" Dan asked.

"Sarah." I replied quietly although I knew he heard. I saw his features suddenly turn into a hard line and he turned back to the bar. 

"Oh." Was all he said and took another swig of his beer.

"I'll be right back." I sighed and jumped off the stool and slowly, almost hesitantly, walked over to Sarah.

"Hey ..." I half smiled as I got near her.

"Aw Philly, you should have told me you were coming here. We could have met up before Friday!" She smirked and snaked her arms round my neck. I flinched at her action and went to tell her.

"Look Sar-" I was cut off with her lips smashing on mine. I was so shocked that I sort of stood frozen and tense for a moment before prying her away. She frowned at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Sarah, I can't okay? You're a lovely girl..." *cough* yeah right *cough* "but I don't think there's anything between us." I cringed.

"WHAT? You jerk! Pfft, whatever, I fucked Kyle anyway." She sneered, probably hoping to get a reaction out of me.

"Good for you, goodbye Sarah!" I rolled my eyes and walked off back to the bar. I heard her curse and stomp off to god knows where but I felt relieved I didn't have to deal with her anymore.

I looked to where we had sat and tensed when I saw Dan had disappeared. I went into a state of panic but scolded myself and sat down. He had probably gone to the toilet or something. I looked at the fiver on the table next to his finished beer and frowned. He wouldn't leave would he?

Okay, I was panicking. I went to the men's room to check he was there but he wasn't I ran back to the bar, paid for my drinks and grabbed my stuff, running out of there.

"DAN!" I shouted into the street but it was too dark to see anything or anyone. I called his name over and over and wet off to see if he had gone to any other pubs nearby.

~End of Flash Back~

I went to Dan's room and peeked inside, relieved to find him fast asleep on the bed. Despite how rough and tired he looked he was still beautiful in my eyes. I was pretty shaken up with what Phillip had said. 

He seemed so hurt when I walked in the door. Hurt and furious. Surely me turning up later hadn't caused him to snap like that? Did Dan say something to him? I gulped and closed his bedroom door silently and tip toed to my own room. I felt exhausted with the night's events.

I didn't have a single problem with passing out on my bed straight away.

\---

I flushed and wiped my tired eyes, leaving the bathroom with a slight hangover. I sighed and plodded back to my room but hesitated when I walked past Dan's door. I heard talking from inside and decided to listen in to the conversation.

"Seriously Phillip, I'm so sorry about last night. I'm ashamed and disgusted with myself!" Dan's voice said. My eyes widened and I immediately opened the door.

"What happened last night?" I asked, my voice sounding colder than it had ever been before.

~Phillip~

I finished brewing some coffee and took a few paracetamol tablets to Dan's room. I felt slightly nervous when I waited around his bedroom door but I knew he's have a horrible hang over. There's a chance he won't remember anything and I think it would be less awkward for both of us if he did forget ... or at least pretended to.

I sighed and twisted the handle, and slipping into his bedroom. His curtains where shut tight and was clutching a pillow over his face and groaning.

"Hey." I whispered. He stopped groaning and dragged the pillow from his face, looking tired and in pain.

"Hi." He said with a hoarse voice. I gulped and placed the water and tablets on the table next to his bed. "Thanks." He smiled and took a sip. I walked over to the curtains and drew them open. I heard a sort of hissing sound from behind me and smirked.

"It's your fault mr vampire for getting so drunk." I chuckled. Then I remembered why he got so drunk, I wonder if he remembered anything. "What do you ..." I trailed off, not sure if I should ask. "What do you remember from ... last night?" I gulped, looking terrified.

I saw a look of sadness wash over his face as he glared into his mug. "I remember being with Phil and kissing Sarah ..." He growled.

"Yeah, you told me about that when you came home by yourself." I pointed out. He nodded and took a sip of his water before his eyes went wide and he sprayed the water out his mouth. He looked wide eyed at me as realisation crossed his features.

"I'm so so so sorry Phillip! Really I am, I was SO drunk and upset and didn't know what I was doing! I'm sorry, please-"

"Dan ... it's okay." I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"No it's not, I made you cry!" He spoke up, looking disgusted.

"You were drunk, I don't blame you! I spoke to Phil when he got in though. Did you hear anything? We were talking pretty loud." I tried to change the subject. I was scared in case he had heard our conversation. I wasn't in a good place last night and all the pressure was building up on me, today I promised I'd try be as normal as possible.

"No, I don't remember anything after you left ... I was out like a light ." He sighed. I nodded and relief washed over me. "Seriously Phillip, I'm so sorry about last night. I'm ashamed and disgusted with myself!"

Before I could reply Phil burst in the room with a cold look on his face, "What happened last night?" He asked, voice harsh.

Dan and I both stayed silent and in shock as we both eyed him in surprise.

"H-how long have you been listening?" Dan stuttered.

"Only just now. What happened last night?" He repeated.

"It was a misunderstanding and it's over now so just drop it." I snapped, still feeling surprisingly mad at him.

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW! Are you hurt Dan? Why did you run off?" Phil asked, worry washing over him. Dan scowled down at his lap.

"It doesn't matter, leave it. Like Phillip said, it was a misunderstanding and you DON'T need to know." He snapped. Phil looked taken aback.

"Was it me?" He asked, looking disappointed.

"Just forget it." Dan sighed and swallowed the paracetamol. I stood up and slipped out the room, but halfway down the hallway I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned round to see Phil with a worried expression.

"Is he alright?" Phil whispered. He looked truly worried. I felt the anger slowly drain from me and I smiled.

"Don't worry he's fine. He wasn't hurt or anything ... I'm sorry about my outburst last night too. I wasn't exactly in a stable mood!" I muttered sheepishly.

"It's fine, you were right and I'm sorry. I was so worried when he disappeared, I honestly wasn't kissing Sarah. She kissed me and I told her it was over between us. I was in such a panic when I couldn't find him!" Phil admitted.

"Look ... just tell him." I smiled. He looked terrified at the idea. "It doesn't have to be today ... but just tell him! He's more of a wimp in this universe than he was in mine ... so if he does have feelings for you why don't you be the one to speak first? You'll never know unless you try, it won't ruin your friendship. I promise you." I grinned.

"O-okay ... just ... not today!" Phil was as white as a sheet and gulped.

"Haha okay." I laughed and left to the nerd room for some more sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip meets a fan.

~Phillip~

~Friday Morning~

A day went by and everything was back to normal. The events were forgotten, although I could still see the hurt expression in Dan's eyes every so often. I'd catch the little longing expressions they'd give each other and I'd roll my eyes every time.

Watching them pine over each other in secret was sort of annoying. They should just be out with it already ... but it's not my place to tell either of them. They've been planning their radio show for the past few hours and look content and happy in their own world. 

That's what they must be like on a normal basis. I still feel sad but I'm getting better at hiding the pain and pushing it down. I know Daniel's not coming back but at least I can help these two whilst I'm here. I've also been doing some work and I've ordered certain materials that I'll need for the machine.

There's an abandoned basement at the bottom of the apartment building that they said I could use since they owned one of the keys. As long as I hid my work once I was done with it, no one should find it since the basement was hardly ever used.

It was Friday morning and I wanted to go outside for some fresh air. My materials would be coming soon and I could probably find bits and pieces I'd need in garages and stuff if I buy it off them. I was going to see if my credit card worked at all in this world, I'm not sure how much money would be in this world compared to mine.

"Hey guys?" I asked them, interrupting their conversation. "I'm going to out for a bit, I need to buy some parts for the machine, then I'm going to be away for a day or two working on the machine. I'm not sure if it will work because you guys don't have the same sort of renewable energy source but I'm sure I can find a way to plug it into your building's electricity so there might be enough energy to send me home." I explained.

"That was a mouthful." Dan teased and I laughed.

"Okay well do what you need to do. Just don't make me look weird and don't make friends with any weirdos!" Phil warned.

"Haha, I'll be fine." I grinned and left the apartment with the spare keys.

I walked down the street, breathing in the fresh morning air and smiled as I studied my surroundings. I never really got to take them in, it was so different compared to my world! I could probably invent a hover car in this world and completely change history but I'm not going to mess with this universe too much ... hopefully.

I went up to a cash machine and was surprised to see it accepted my card. I think it's because they were still pretty identical ... or the fact that mine could override any electrical device and/or machine. Turns out in this world I had £4 000 000 on my card and that must be a lot. I took £500 000 out and quickly stuffed it in my pocket before anyone could see.

I walked round a few garages and found the perfect parts, I had found nearly every piece or at least objects to create the pieces/switches/buttons I needed. Once I had what I needed I dropped it off in the basement. Instead of going straight back I walked around London for a bit.

"OMG AmazingPhil!" Some girl squealed. I frowned and turned around to see a girl in a llama hat and arms littered in rubber bands. She had "I am a danasaur" on her shirt, large black glasses and blond corkscrew hair. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. I was taken aback but then realized this must have been the YouTube thing they were talking about.

"Can I get a picture?" She asked.

"Of course." I grinned and crouched down to take a picture with her. It wasn't new to me, to be honest I was used to it and I had my smile rehearsed and everything. I know it sounds shallow but when you meet loads of fans a day you sort of need to be prepared!

She took the picture and she thanked me then ran off. I was relieved she didn't ask me to sign anything because I don't know Phil's signature and I don't want to mine down just in case it's different.

I carried on with my little adventure around London before returning to the apartment. I found Dan and Phil both sitting on the couch with their mouths full of pizza. Their gazes were glued to the screen and I don't think they noticed me walk in until I spoke up.

"Hey." I smirked and they snapped their attention towards me.

"Hi, how'd it go?" Phil asked.

"Good, nearly got all the parts. I'll be starting the structure of the machine tomorrow." I smiled.

"Cool, that reminds me. Just how good are you with machines?" Dan asked curiously.

"I can fix and make almost anything." I smirked, proudly.

"Can you fix a computer?"

"Duh." 

"Well would it be too much trouble to fix mine?" Dan asked.

"Sure no problem. I need something to do anyway. I'm getting bored just sitting around and watching the telly. I need to be occupied." I explained.

"Pfft that makes one of us. I don't have as much patience and energy as you." Phil chuckled.

"Oh well not everything's the same." I shrugged. Dan's laptop was easy to fix, it was some pretty old school stuff compared to what I was used to and fixed it in under an hour. I also managed to update his whole thing and give him the latest features and a an extremely fast connection.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Dan asked, gawping at how fast his computer went.

"Pure talent!" I boasted.

"That's not fair, now you have a super computer and stuck with a slow macbook!" Phil whined. Dan stuck his tongue out and giggled.

"Don't show anyone, they still have to invent a few things on there." I warned.

"Sure." Dan smiled.

"Oh and I can update your's as well Phil, I don't mind." 

"Thanks a lot. I don't really want to have to buy another computer!" Phil smiled gratefully.

"No problem. So what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Doctor Who marathon, David Tennant style." Dan grinned. I raised an eyebrow, I had heard about Doctor Who, but the show had stopped centuries ago.

"You still have that?" I asked.

"It's only been out for fifty years." Phil retorted.

"Oh, in my world it finished centuries ago. It went on for a hundred years before they stopped it." I explained.

"WAIT! So you know all of the new doctors?" Dan asked, wide eyed. I smirked and nodded. 

"I'm not telling you anything, that would ruin the surprise!" I grinned.

"Damn." He muttered.

"Well lets finish our pizza, we've got a few hours to kill until dinner." Phil suggested.

"Yeah, we should teach Phillip Mario Kart!" Dan exclaimed.

"Pfft, you mean on the wii? I work with holograms all the time so this will be a piece of cake." I smirked.

"You say that now but why don't you show us how good you are?" Dan retorted.

"Deal." I grinned.

We then set up the wii and played for a few hours, getting completely consumed by the game.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and PJ find out about Phillip.

~Phillip~

True to my word I beat both Dan and Phil in Mario Kart and Dan complained and made up excuses for at least the next twenty minutes afterwards. I ignored his comments though and decided to start making dinner for all of us.

I started to set pans up and spread oil round a frying pan when I heard a phone vibrate. I turned and saw Phil's iPhone on the worktop. I shrugged and walked over to see there was a text. My eyes widened when I saw what the text read, well of what I could see of it anyway ...

"DAN! PHIL!" I shouted, resulting in both of them running into the kitchen. 

"What?" Phil asked. I handed his phone over to him and he unlocked it and read the text. His eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" He spoke.

"What?" Dan asked, impatiently.

"Chris and PJ are making their way upstairs, they're dropping round to see us!" Phil exclaimed.

"Shit! What should we do?" Dan asked, looking panicked. 

"I'll hide!" I said and ran into the living room just as there was a knock on the apartment door. I gestured of Dan to go open the door and Phil to help me.

"Go hide upstairs in the office!" Phil whispered, pushing me up the steps. I hurried up and looked frantically round the room. There was no obvious place to hide except under the sofa bed he'd been sleeping on. I groaned and closed the door, sitting on my bed, hoping neither Chris nor PJ came up here.

~Phil~

Dan and I greeted both Chris and PJ as they came into our apartment. I was still anxious about the fact that my clone was upstairs with practically no place to hide. I know he'll get hungry soon and will have to keep quiet for a while.

"Phil, what's up? How have you been?" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to smile convincingly.

"Ooh, Mario Kart. Who's up for a game?" Chris exclaimed, not noticing my strain.

"You're on Kendall." PJ grinned and sat on the couch, grabbing a controller each. I glanced at Dan who was biting his already chapped lips nervously. Even though it was inappropriate timing, he looked really cute when he did that.

"I'm gunna start on dinner." Dan announced, he shot me a pointed look before leaving to go to the kitchen. I sighed a heavy sigh and joined our friends on the couch. 

\---

Two hours!

Two hours and not a peep from Phillip, I'm honestly impressed. Chris and PJ look like they were going to leave soon and Dan had an extra plate ready for Phillip once Chris and PJ left. I felt sorry for him, he'd be up there alone, hungry and bored.

"Well ... we should get going. Thanks for your hospitality, do you guys want to come over tomorrow? Maybe we could film another collab video? Haven't done that in a while." Chris suggested. I didn't think it was a necessarily great idea to leave Phillip alone in the apartment but I thought it would be rude to decline.

"U-um sure." I stuttered.

"Cool, see you two tomorrow-" 

"THUMP! Crap!" Came from upstairs. Dan and I tensed, knowing exactly what happened whilst PJ and Chris stood in silence, frowning in confusion.

"What was that?" PJ spoke up.

"N-nothing, probably the apartment upstairs." I replied, cursing myself for stuttering.

"You're lying, whos' upstairs?" Chris asked, eyebrow raised. His eyes widened, "YOU DON'T HAVE A SEX SLAVE DO YOU?!" He exclaimed. I heard Dan snort and muffle his giggles whilst I just stared in horror.

"NO!" I defended.

"So who is it?" PJ questioned.

"No ones up there, it's just the apartment upstairs-" Before Dan could finish his sentence Chris and PJ bolted from the room and to the hallway.

"WAIT GUYS!" I called, sprinting after them. I felt completely panicked as they reached the office door. They both turned to me, looking confused.

"Look nothing's there, just come back down!" I insisted, although it was obvious I was anxious and in panic.

"If there's nothing there then you won't mind if we take a look then?" Chris retorted and twisted the door handle.

"WAIT!" But it was too late, Chris walked into the room and I saw his body visibly tense and stop completely in its tracks. "Shit." I whispered under my breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Chris yelled.

~Phillip~

Two hours I've been in this room. I'm so hungry!

I have been sitting here, playing on the office computer but now I'm seriously bored. I sit back in the chair and sigh, careful not to creak any floor boards as I made my way to the back and lay down on it. My eyes wandered round the room and stopped at the window sill. 

I admired the little action figures and toys littering it and walked over to look at them more closely. One of them I noticed was a furby and it was actually pretty creepy. I picked it up and looked at it's round unnerving eyes which seemed to stare into my soul.

Suddenly it's ears moved and it blinked and I yelped and dropped it, resulting in a rather loud thump on the floor. "Crap!" I exclaimed then clamped a hand over my mouth. I listened out for noise downstairs and panicked when I could no longer hear the murmuring of voices.

I could just hear the question "What was that?" and soon enough I heard two pairs of feet making their way up the stairs. I panicked and looked around frantically for a hiding space. I dropped to my knees to try slide under the bed but it was too late, one of their friends, Chris, burst into the room and stopped as soon as he saw me.

He was silent for a moment and I heard a very quiet "Shit." from down the stairs. My eyes glanced at PJ who was looking at me wide eyed, then probably to Phil who was at the bottom of the stairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Chris suddenly yelled, making me flinch.

"Look I can explain!" I tried to get out quick.

"EXPLAIN? EXPLAIN! HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He freaked out more.

\---

After a long time of trying to calm Chris down we sat both him and PJ on the couch opposite, Dan and Phil on the other one whilst I stood beside them. I sighed and glanced at Chris who was eyeing me and it made me feel uncomfortable.

Phil decided to tell the story for me, thankfully leaving out anything about Daniel. I think he wanted me to tell them if they HAD to know. After a bit of persuading and evidence from my hologram watch phone they believed us and Chris warmed up to the idea.

"Ok that's pretty frickin' cool! YOU HAVE A CLONE FROM OUTER SPACE!" Chris exclaimed, grinning.

"Well not technically out of space, I just from a different universe and I'm not a clone I am just the same exact image as him because they are parallel universes-"

"Phillip, it's fine. He's not very sciency." Phil laughed and I smiled sheepishly and nodded my head.

"Wait a minute, if there's another Phil, is there another-"

"Peej, don't." Dan interrupted, looking at me worriedly.

"What? You didn't even know what I was going to say-"

"Yes I did and it's not a comfortable subject for Phillip." Dan argued. I appreciated that he as making sure I was alright but really ... if they were going to know about me they might as well know about Daniel. I don't have much to hide. It's a pretty fair question.

"No Dan, it's fine." I sighed.

"Are you sure? Don't feel you have to answer-"

"Dan it's fine." I smiled reassuringly and turned to Chris and PJ.

"Yes, there is another Dan, only he's known as Daniel. We were also friends in the parallel universe. We were partners to our company and also flat mates." I started, taking a breath.

"Was?" Chris asked wearily.

"He, um, was in a car crash two days before I came here. He was in a deep coma with only a 5% chance of waking up so we decided to take him off life support. He's dead ..." I choked and fought hard with the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry dude." Chris sighed, glancing worriedly at Dan.

"It's fine ... oh and he was also my boyfriend." I smirked slightly as I saw Dan and Phil turn bright pink at the mention of it again. Chris and PJ's attention also went immediately to them and almost knowing smirks crossed their faces.

"Oh cool, well we should get going. Nice meeting you Phillip, don't worry you're secret is safe with us!" Chris grinned, pulling me into a quick hug. I smiled and hugged back, and watched them both leave the apartment.

"Well, at least we'll have some help if any other problems arise!" Phil breathed.

"Yeah ..."Dan chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel meets Chris and PJ.

~Daniel~

"THUD!" I groaned as I connected with solid ground. It didn't help that I'd just been in an accident a week prior. I slowly sat up and cracked my sore and stiff back before checking my arm which was still tucked carefully into the sling.

I blinked slowly then saw lots of green grass a lake surrounded by trees. In the water were a few ducks swimming about and a few swans tucked away in the corner, fast asleep. Only then did I notice that it was probably one in the morning.

So it worked? THE MACHINE ACTUALLY WORKED? PHIL MADE IT WORK! I almost shouted out in happiness and did a dance but I soon realised I was in the middle of a park which was creepy and possibly crawling with murderers. Plus my body was stiff, sore and in no condition for dancing.

I got to my feet and walked to the path, following it out of the park and to the street. Everything looked normal, only a bit old fashioned. There were brick instead of glass and metal buildings everywhere and the cars had wheels which were plated firmly on the ground. 

I wondered how far back in technology this universe was. I looked around for a way to find out what the date was and saw a crumpled up newspaper in the bin. I carefully reached in a took it out, smoothing out the creases to get a proper look. I gawped when I saw it was the same date as our world. This universe must be a few decades behind, possibly not as advanced as ours. 

Suddenly a thought hit me like a ton of bricks. There were duplicates of ourselves in this universe and if they were famous like us I'd be attracting a lot of attention to myself. I began to panic as I was alone in the street. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. How on earth would I find Phil?

Okay ... what would he do?

Knowing Phil he's probably had worked out what I have and then have tried to find out if they were famous somehow. Maybe he went looking for them or possibly stumbled across them ... but how on earth was I going to find them!?

Suddenly I heard giggling and some talking. I panicked and hid back in the shadows as two figures came round the corner. I recognised them immediately. It was Chris my neighbour and PJ, our business partner. Each had an arm wrapped around their waist and was laughing. 

I thought this was probably a better time than ever, maybe they knew my other self in this universe? I walked out form the shadows and to the side of the road. They both stopped on their tracks and eyed me up and down. I frowned as I saw both their mouths drop to the floor.

"H-hello." I stuttered and cursed myself for being nervous.

"Peej ... you don't think-"

"No! Can't be!" PJ stared.

"I thought Phillip said he was dead! That can't be Dan, we just came from his and he wasn't wearing weird clothes and a sling!" Chris whispered.

"YOU KNOW PHILLIP?!" I exclaimed, feeling extremely happy.

"Oh my god! It is him!" PJ exclaimed, walking rapidly towards me. I backed away, a little scared at what he'd do. "You're Daniel right? From a different universe I mean?" PJ asked.

I frowned, Phillip told THEM? "H-how did you know?" I asked.

"You're supposed to be dead mate! Do you know how upset Phillip is?" Chris exclaimed.

"I-I-" 

"You know what, tell us back at mine." PJ interrupted.

"O-okay." I stuttered and followed them back.

\----

"Thanks." I muttered when I entered the living room with some fresh clothes on. 

"No problem, now tell us what happened?" PJ smiled reassuringly.

I sat down on their couch and sighed, "Okay ... So Phillip told you we were partners right?" I asked.

"In more than one way too." Chris winked, making me blush.

"Y-yeah, well we had just started working on the Parallel universes theory and I was off to show the board that morning about our amazing ideas. Phil left before me to get some early work in on the machine and I started driving to our management building. Unfortunately on the way there the breaks to my car suddenly stopped working and I couldn't stop at a red light. It al happened so fast and next thing I knew I woke up in hospital. 

I was confused to why my mum looked so shocked that I was awake. Apparently I wasn't really supposed to wake up from the coma I was in but we later found out they got it wrong. Something with the paper work I think. I asked where Phillip was and suddenly I was told my boyfriend has disappeared from the face of the earth and I knew immediately what had happened to him. I left at midnight and only half an hour ago did I get the machine working to come to this universe. I was honestly extremely lucky to run into you guys." I breathed out.

"Wow." Chris breathed.

"Yes, that was lucky. So ... Phillip thinks you're dead, we should probably go take you to him! He told us he was working on the machine here to get him back to his own universe." PJ explained.

"He has the right materials?" I asked, astonished.

"Apparently." PJ shrugged.

"Wait, Dan and Phil are coming over tomorrow, maybe we could surprise them? Phillip could come too-"

"How can both Phillip AND Phil get here at the same time?" PJ argued.

"What do you mean Dan and Phil?" I asked.

"Oh Phillip found your duplicates..." Chris explained.

"Oh ... what's going on with them?" I asked. I don't know hwy but I felt a sudden pang of jealousy, what if he had moved onto this world's Dan? What if this world's Phil didn't want him. I felt angry and jealous. No way was other me taking the love of my life away from me, I was first!

I guess PJ and Chris sensed my jealousy because they spoke up again, "Calm down Dan, Dan and Phil fancy each other but they're too chicken to say. Phillip has been secretly helping them get together ... well that's what he told us before we left anyway, when Dan and Phil weren't in hearing range. I felt my anger subside. 

Of course Phil wouldn't do that to me, he's sweet and loyal and innocent. I sighed in relief and then thought about this other Dan. It would be weird seeing myself, I wonder how Phillip reacted when he saw Phil.

"Oh Phillip is going to be so happy! I'll call Dan and Phil to tell them to bring him along. They can come at different times!" Chris grinned excitedly.

"I can't wait to see him." I sighed, smiling.

"As will he, take it easy on him though. He was pretty shaken up when he was talking about you." PJ explained and I nodded in understanding.

"I know, I've come back from the dead. Of course he'll be shaken up about it."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and PJ invite Dan, Phil and Phillip over for a surprise.

~Phillip~

"Yeah, okay Chris, see ya tomorrow." Phil finished on the phone.

Dan and I were on their couch watching late night rubbish on the telly. It was already one in the morning and I was hungrily eating the dinner I never got to eat.

"Phillip?" Phil asked.

"Yeah?"

"Chris and PJ want you to come tomorrow as well." Phil said.

"Oh really?" I replied, surprised.

"Yeah, tomorrow Dan and I will go to their apartment first and then we will give you directions. It would be smarter for you to go with Dan but PJ and Chris want you to come last for some reason. Apparently there's a surprise." Phil shrugged.

"A surprise?" I asked, frowning. He shrugged again and sat down. "Okay." I sighed. "Oh um, guys I'm going to the basement to work on the machine for a bit." I said and stood up.

"Okay, here are the keys." Dan said, chucking the apartment keys over to me. I caught them and waved goodbye as I walked down each flight of stairs until I got to the basement, using my keys to unlock it and went inside.

I spent twenty minutes looking at the blue prints before picking up bits of scrap metal and some screws to building the rest of the structure. Halfway through my mind wandered as I continued to work.

~Flash Back~

"Dan, not right now. I'm busy." I whined as another seductive kiss was placed on my neck. I secretly enjoyed his lips there but I needed to get this paperwork finished by Friday and I wanted to get it done tonight.

"But Phiiiiiiiil. I'm bored." Dan moaned and placed another kiss on my neck, nibbling slightly. I let out a small whimper but tried to focus. I was currently at my desk, sat down on the office chair with Dan sat on my lap, blocking my view and trying and succeeding in seducing me.

"Well I need to get this done." I sighed.

"You've done enough for tonight, do the rest tomorrow." Dan whispered next to my ear, making me shiver. He started to kiss his way up my jaw.

"Daaaaan." I whined, but was cut short when his lips met mine in a deep and passionate kiss. I moaned and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling his face closer. Our lips changed from sweet and passionate to rough and hungry in seconds as lust began to take over. I felt Dan's tongue prod at my lips and I happily let him in as he explored the territory. I licked over his teeth lightly and pulled back with his bottom lip between my own, eliciting a quiet groan. 

He moved down to my neck again and moved so he was straddling me on the chair. I noticed he was pretty hard already and smirked to myself. He started sucking and licking at my collarbones and around my throat, leaving large purple hickeys.

"Dan, stop leaving marks." I breathed, although I loved it, it was pretty hard to explain to lots of people. He grinned against my skin and left one last kiss before reattaching our lips and sliding his hands under my shirt, stroking the skin.

He pulled away for a minute to rest our foreheads, "I love you." He whispered, pecking my lips fondly.

"I love you too." I grinned.

~End of Flashback~

I sighed and sat down beside my work for a few minutes, letting a few stray tears leak before sniffing and getting on with things. I tried not to let my thoughts run and focus on what I was doing but it was no use.

~Flash back~

I walked into the university hall, I was supposed to be doing a small speech. I had already finished university five years ago and was getting on with my scientific studies. Today I was trying to give a motivational speech to students in their last week.

I started off the speech fluently, scanning the crowd as I talked, maintaining eye contact. I then put a small video clip on and watched as some of the other students eyed it curiously. My eyes suddenly landed on one particular boy. 

He was fairly skinny, had beautiful hazel eyes and brown swept hair. His skin was a delicious bronze as if he had come back from holiday and a pair of adorable dimples stood out on each cheek. I also noticed the tiny detail of his black onyx studs which he had in each ear. All in all he was damn hot and I could't divert my gaze for a long time, drinking in his attractiveness before I realized it was probably really creepy.

Suddenly he turned to me and we made eye contact and he smiled wider, his dimples more prominent and adorable. I smiled back, not knowing what else to do and for a minute I thought I saw a blush cross his cheeks before he returned his attention to the screen.

For the last week that i was lecturing there I found out his name was Daniel and he was one of the best in the class, total braniac. So smart, hot, attractive and kind from what I picked up. I was finding it hard not to drool over him every time he answered a question or spoke in general and I had to control myself.

~six months later~

"Phil, we have a young student who has exceptional grades coming to help you on your great project. It's great work experience for him y'know?" My boss explained and I smiled and nodded."He will be your partner for a while and once he gets up on his own feet you can go back to working on your own."

Then Daniel walked in the room in all his glory and my mouth just about hit the floor. "Hey, I'm Daniel, but you can call me Dan. You're Phillip right? You lectured at my old uni six months ago." Daniel explained.

"Oh y-yeah. I remember you. Good to see you." I replied, flashing a smile. Again his cheeks went slightly pink and my boss left us to work. I didn't know it but Dan would impact my life hugely ...

~End of flashback~

I groaned and gave up for the night, switching the light off and locking the door behind me. I trudged up all the flights of stairs and unlocked the apartment door. I was careful to keep silent as I walked down the hall. I got a quick glance in Dan's bedroom and smiled as I saw a smile on his face as he peacefully slept.

My chest hurt once again as I took in his features and remembered my Daniel who was probably six feet under by now. The thought made a little whimper leave my mouth but I rushed up to the nerd room before I woke anyone up.

I began to silently sob into my pillow as I longed to have Daniel by my side, to kiss, to cuddle, to tell him that I loved him. Then I realised something, I broke my promise too.

When Dan said forever he meant when we were the dust in the air as well ... but now if I can't get back I will never be able to die with him, to be buried where he had, to be the dust in the air. That thought made me sob harder.

I'm so sorry Daniel.

I'm so sorry!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel reminisces the first time he saw Phillip.

~Daniel~

I sat on the spare sofa bed, staring up at the ceiling. I yearned to be near Phillip, to kiss him senseless and tell him I love him to the moon and back. I absent-mindedly began to tap out a Muse song on the side of the sofa until I felt the coldness of my ring against my skin.

My eyes widened as I remembered it was there and brought it up to the light to admire it. It was Stirling silver and fit my finger perfectly. Scrawled into the side was the word 'forever' in such intricate detail. I felt my eyes tear up as I stroked across the metal. 

Was he going to propose to me? The thought made me tingly inside and I grinned foolishly at the ring, letting a small giggle leave my lips. I loved him so much. His beautiful porcelain skin, shining blue eyes, charcoal fringe and deep sexy voice. 

I remembered being so nervous the first time I asked that amazing man out and I was relieved that he kissed me that night. Who knows how our relationship would have ended up if I hadn't told him? I cringed at the idea of him never knowing and possibly moving on to have a wife and kids. I'd be happy for him of course but I couldn't help but feel possessive of that fine piece of ass. He was my rock, the structure which kept my life together, and I wasn't going to let someone snatch it away so my life could crumble to bits.

The first time he came to lecture at my university I immediately noticed how fucking sexy he looked and already felt jealous as a few of the girls eyed him up as he spoke his interesting speech. When he put the video on I tried my best to concentrate but I felt eyes on me and looked to see who it was. 

I nearly choked when I saw he was staring right at me with his gorgeous blue eyes, I couldn't help blush when he flashed me his amazing smile. I felt like a little school girl with a crush on the teacher, only he was there for our last week. I was ecstatic when I found out he was the one I was working with six months later.

Our relationship blossomed and even after our work together we decided to stay being partners and went on to our own work and eventually both got famous for our biggest success, the global warming fix up and Phil's invention of hover cars. He was always better with the building and the fixing than I was.

I opened up my watch phone and went to Phil's contact, getting his holographic picture in font of me. It was him smiling adorably and I couldn't help smile in appreciation. He was the most beautiful thing in the world and if anything happened to him I'd kill whoever was responsible. 

I can't imagine what he had been feeling when he found me in hospital and being told that I wasn't going to wake up. I remember his words, "I love you ... Always. And ... forgive me, but I can't let you live like this."

A lot of people would be angry at the other person for giving up on them but Phil and I were logical people. So when others hung onto the hope of the person waking up although it's pretty much impossible, we'd rather not get our hopes up. I know Phil was only doing what was best and I know it must have killed him. Although I am glad my mum kept me alive for a few days afterwards.

Stupid doctors are supposed to know what they're fucking doing! They made Phil worry, they made my family worry, they made ME worry!

But ... tomorrow I will see him again and I'll wrap my arms around him and NEVER let him go again. I'll never let him out of my sight. I'll never let him slip through my fingers like I did with him. He thinks I'm gone but I will reassure him I'm not going anywhere.

I left a hospital room at midnight physically injured to find him, I'd give up my life for him! Although not anytime soon because he's already experienced that first hand and I feel guilty. 

"I love you Phillip. So so so much. Don't forget that please. I'll see you tomorrow. I will."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil meet Daniel. Phil tells Dan how he feels.

~Dan~

Phil and I are walking to PJ's, wondering what Phillip's surprise was.

"Are you sure Chris didn't tell you?" I asked him again.

"YES! He didn't tell me anything." Phil chuckled, nudging my side. I smiled and nudged into him but putting my face in the crook of his neck. It was warm and comfortable and I didn't want to move. I was trying to be a little flirty if not cute, well as cute as I could.

I felt Phil's arm snake around my waist and pull me closer. I smiled and closed my eyes, walking alongside him in complete bliss. There weren't many people out but I didn't care who stared or not, I was happy.

"We're here Dan." Phil whispered, pecking my head. I grinned and pulled away, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside. I chuckled when I saw his cheeks go slightly red and couldn't help think it was aboslutely adorable. I knocked on PJ's apartment door and waited as I heard footsteps.

The door opened and I went to speak, "Hey P-" I froze halfway when I realized who was standing in the doorway, holding the door open with round eyes. IT WAS ME! ANOTHER DAN HOWELL. His hair was slightly longer and I was thinking he should get it cut. He also had a few scratches and cuts on his forehead, collarbones and neck. His arm was tucked neatly into a sling.

Was this Daniel? Was this Phillip's surprise? But I thought he was DEAD?!

"U-um, you must be Dan and Phil?" Other me asked, staring at me in astonishment. "Incredible." He muttered under his breath. 

"Yeah, that's us ... are you ... Daniel?" Phil stuttered. Daniel's eyes went to Phil and they widened as he took him in. I know it was the exact image as him boyfriend but I edged a little closer to him none the less, stating my claim. 

"Yes I'm Daniel, I need to explain some things. Chris and PJ already know." He spoke a little more confidently, smiling sheepishly. We both nodded and walked into the apartment.

When we made it into the living room where Chris and PJ were. "Surprised? Aren't we just miracle workers?" Chris asked, grinning.

"Please, you were just at the right place at the right time. It was completely an accident." Daniel scoffed.

"Still, aren't you glad we did?" 

"Of course, although it was a bit creepy when you just stopped and stared at me!" He frowned.

"Well we had just come back from their place after finding out about another Phil from a different universe to saying Dan was his boyfriend who died and the there you are, beat up, bruised and sporting a sling. I mean come on, what are the odds?" Chris said.

"Ugh, whatever." Daniel smiled. I couldn't help blush at the fact that they kept saying boyfriend. I suddenly felt guilt inside me when I remembered what happened the other night with Phillip. 

"So are you guys going to explain to us what happened or ..." Phil spoke up, making Daniel whip his head at the sound of his voice. He blushed and coughed, nodding. I wanted to tell him to back off but I knew he couldn't help it, plus it's not like I backed off on his boyfriend so I kept the jealousy inside. Besides Phil wasn't even mine. *sigh*

Daniel then explained to us what happened and Phil and I listened intently, shocked as he told some parts of the story. I then noticed him fiddling with his finger and looked closer to see a silver ring and I felt a swell of guilt and shame once again about coming onto an engaged man.

I think he saw me staring at it. "Oh this? I woke up with it on. I don't know if he was planing on asking me or if it was just a ring ..." Daniel blushed.

"Oh." I squeaked, still feeling guilty.

"So ... are you two together?" He asked, changing the subject. I heard Chris snort and PJ smirk and shot them a glare. 

"No." I replied, trying to act emotionless, as if it didn't affect me. Daniel's eyes widened.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Phil suddenly said and stood up abruptly, exiting the room swiftly. What was up with him? I looked to see Chris and PJ looking at each other with worried glances.

"Was it me?" Daniel asked, looking upset.

"No." Chris grinned.

"Dan get your big ass up and go talk to him!" PJ hissed. My eyes widened and I nodded, getting up to see if he was okay.

"Phil?" I knocked on the kitchen door to where he had escaped.

"Yeah?" He replied grumpily.

"Are you okay?" I asked, leaning against the counter beside him.

"No."

"No?"

"No Dan, I'm not okay. I'M NOT OKAY BECAUSE YOU'RE SO FUCKING OBLIVIOUS." Phil suddenly shouted. I stared at him wide eyed, he'd never raised his voice or properly sweared before.

"T-to what?" I asked, stuttering. Suddenly he turns to me and puts both arms either side of me on the counter behind me back. My breathing hitches as he is only a few inches away from my face.

"Look, I REALLY like someone. Like I actually think I'm in love with them and I think I have been for ages. I'm just so sick and tired of them not noticing." Phil sighed. I felt my stomach dropped but I couldn't help looking him up and down with lust in my eyes. Him this close with that look in his eyes aren't helping my situation. I let out short breaths, not trusting myself to say anything.

"I just wish he'd speak up and tell me if he did like me, because if he did then I'd waist no time in making him mine." Phil breathed, inching only slightly closer. I couldn't help think he was talking directly to me and with hi this close I could feel my thoughts going all jumbled only came out with,

"He?" Phil nodded, the action almost causing our lips to brush together. I wanted so desperately to close the gap and even though I was pretty sure he was talking about me there was always doubt. I tried to show him through looks that I wanted him in case he was talking about someone else and I wanted him to know I like him without telling him in case he didn't feel the same way.

With his lips near mine though, I was having little doubt now. Suddenly the kitchen door burst open and Phil jumped away from me, letting me catch my breath again which I just noticed I'd been holding.

"Woops, was I interrupting something?" PJ asked.

"No." I squeaked, coughing slightly to get my voice back.

"Well Phillip's here. Come on, it's reuniting time!" PJ grinned. I smiled and breathed a shaky breath as I glanced at Phil who was blushing slight pink. I knew I was probably the same but couldn't help but grin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Phillip reunite.

~Phillip~

Dan and Phil left an hour ago, that's how long they said to wait before I should leave. I had been rereading the map to make sure I got it right when I was walking there. I saw the clock and left, shivering at the slightly nippy weather and making my way to PJ and Chris's.

I wonder what they want, and what's this surprise?

It took around twenty minutes to get to their apartment and I double checked the notes Dan had written down before I found the right number. I sighed and knocked on the door. I heard talking and footsteps behind the door and I smiled when I saw Chris open the door.

"Hey Chris." I grinned.

"Hey Phillip, now what is about to happen may come as quite a shock. Just a bit of warning." Chris warned.

"Okay?" I replied, confused. I followed Chris into the lounge where Phil, Dan, PJ and Daniel were stand- WAIT DANIEL?!

I froze in my steps, staring wide eyed. I blinked once, twice, three times but Daniel didn't vanish. "Dan ..." I breathed. He was also stood frozen to the spot. I took him in. 

His brown hair was a little messy in that sexy morning hair way and looked like it had been played with a couple of times. His beautiful brown eyes were shining in the light with what looked like tears of happiness. His skinny frame were clothed in black skinny jeans and a what looked like one of PJ's jumpers. I noticed that his arm was in a sling and the same cuts, gashes and bruises littered his forehead, collarbones and neck. Despite those he looked absolutely flawless with his red bitten lips and glowing skin.

I wasted no time and ran towards him and enveloping him in the tightest hug ever. "DAN!" I shouted, happy beyond relief. I felt small tears form in my eyes and trail down my cheeks. 

"Phil!" He breathed and wrapped his free arm around me ad squeezing me tight. I clung on for dear life, scared in case he vanished. I cried into his shoulder and a few tears fell down his cheeks too. I was well aware that everyone was watching me cry but I didn't care.

Dan was here, in the flesh.

ALIVE!

I pulled away, wiping my eyes. "H-how?" I stuttered.

"U-um the doctors got it wrong ... something about paperwork. I woke up yesterday! I was so panicked when I couldn't find you, then mum said you disappeared and I saw the ring and -" he began to ramble. I grinned and smashed our lips together, bringing him into a long passionate kiss which resulted in an 'awe' from Chris which I ignored.

When I pulled away I grinned and rested my head against his and breathed in his calming scent. "I can't believe you're actually here!" I breathed. Then it dawned on me ... "OH MY GOD! I was going to take you off life support, oh my god Dan! What if you didn't wake up in time-" I started my panicked ramble and was cut off by Dan's lips.

"It's fine, I forgive you. It was a horrible decision and you should have never had to make it and I'm sorry for being so careless and not checking the brakes although you offered to take a look. I'M SORRY, you shouldn't be sorry!" Dan argued. I shook my head and kissed him for a third time.

"It is DEFINITELY not your fault." I said sternly.

"Then it isn't yours either!" Dan grinned.

"The feels!" Chris suddenly said dramatically and collapsed on the ground. PJ scoffed and Dan and Phil laughed.

"Thank you guys so much! How did you find each other?" I asked.

"Right place, right time. It was a coincidence!" Dan explained. I smiled at him and hugged everyone.

"Thank you." I grinned and hugged Dan close again, scared he'd drift away.

"We'll leave you guys alone, we still have to shoot our collab video anyway." PJ grinned and dragged Chris away, followed by Dan and Phil.

We both flopped down on the couch together, wrapped up in each other's arms. "I thought I'd never see you again." I whispered, pecking his forehead.

"I thought so too. When I woke up and you weren't there I was panicked at first then when my mum said you vanished I was so scared. She said you might have committed-" He choked, not finishing his sentence. I didn't say anything, I wanted to guarantee him that I wouldn't commit suicide but I suppose if Dan was to slip through my fingers again I might end it.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you." I replied.

"No it's fine. After mum told me you had been working on something non stop I knew what must have happened and I saw the blueprints had been taken and the machine was finished. You did a beautiful job by the way. How much longer are you until you finish the one here?" He asked.

"A day or two." I replied, cuddling closer to Dan. "God I missed you."

"You said." Dan smirked and kissed me passionately.

"I can't believe the machine worked though." I breathed.

"I know ... by the way Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"WE'RE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE!" Dan shouted excitedly.

"I KNOW!" I shouted back, chuckling and cuddling him again. I never really got to feel excited with Dan's 'death' poking and prodding at my brain but now that he was here we could both fan girl about how we managed to succeed. "We need to destroy it when we get back though." I whispered, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, because it actually works it is a VERY dangerous thing to have. I say we destroy it and make sure no one gets their hands on it. It will be our little secret." I smiled and he nodded tiredly, snuggling into the crook of my neck.

We sat in silence for a while in bliss. I felt beyond happy with Daniel tucked into my arms, breathing softly against my neck. He was here. He was alive, and he was ALL mine!

"Hey Phil?" Dan suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"I love you!" He smiled. i felt my heart flutter as he looked at me with those gorgeous eyes and I grinned back.

"I love you too!" And with that we were lip locked once again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil discuss their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/67054786-parallel-universes-phan-chapter-21

~Dan~

I watched as the touching reunion formed in front of me. he sight was adorable despite it was Phil and I's duplicates and we should feel a little uncomfortable. I didn't though, I had gotten used to having a different Phil around so I guess a new Dan wasn't that hard to believe.

I smiled as they apologised and kissed each other countless times looking utterly in love. I felt my smile drop slightly as I longed for that with my own Phil. I glanced up at him, only to find him already staring at me. 

When he saw me looking he looked away and blushed which made me smirk slightly. I wasn't sure what was going on with him but I think we might get somewhere. He's given me a big enough hint as it is.

"It is DEFINITELY not your fault." Phillip said sternly.

"Then it isn't yours either!" Daniel grinned.

"The feels!" Chris suddenly said dramatically and collapsed on the ground. PJ scoffed and Phil and I laughed.

"Thank you guys so much! How did you find each other?" Phillip asked.

"Right place, right time. It was a coincidence!" Daniel explained. Phillip smiled at him and then hugged everyone.

"Thank you." Phillip grinned and hugged Daniel close again.

"We'll leave you guys alone, we still have to shoot our collab video anyway." PJ grinned and dragged Chris away, followed by Phil and I. I was the last to leave the room and glanced back as they cuddled on the couch together whispering things in each other's ears.

That image alone was exactly what I wanted and I was determined not to be a coward about it. The video went by quick enough with a typical QnA, Fantastic Foursome style. Once we finished we all went back in the living room to see Daniel fast asleep next to Phillip who was staring into Space, arms wrapped tightly round his ... fiance?

"Phillip, we're going to head home, do you want to start leaving in ten minutes?" I suggested.

"Sounds good, thanks Dan." He smiled. The dead and miserable look was long gone and I could see the real him and the happiness which he possessed, it was a nice change.

"See you two at home." Phil smiled and we said our goodbyes to Chris and PJ before heading back to the apartment.

"Did Phillip say when he might get the machine done?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, but I think he'll be finished soon ... do you think they'll just leave and not come back?" Phil asked, a frown on his cute face.

"I'm not sure ... I mean we've been through a lot together and if it's possible I'd like to get a glimpse of their world if possible. I don't want to ask until I'm positive it's ok though. Who would pass up seeing a different universe entirely?" I asked.

"I suppose I'd like to see it too, it's been a strange week. I think they'll stay for another day or two, Daniel will want to know more about this world, I'm sure. They're both curious scientists remember?" Phil smiled.

"Yeah that's probably correct, I keep forgetting that they're quite different from us."

"I suppose, but appearance and personality wise there doesn't seem to be many differences." 

"Well I want to know more about their world." I stated.

"Me too, shame we can't tell anyone. We'd be millionaire's for discovering our duplicates and having a universe jump machine to prove it." Phil chuckled.

"We need to discuss that with Phillip. Once their gone should we destroy it? I mean, maybe they want to return but maybe it's no so smart to have something so life changing in the basement of our apartment building?" I explained.

"That's a good point, we'll ask Phillip about it later." Phil agreed.

\---

It wasn't long before we made it back to the flat and Phil's keys were jangling about as he looked for the right one. Eventually he found it and slotted it in, successfully opening the door. Once we got jackets and shoes off I headed to the kitchen to start making coffee, it had been a long day.

Once it was ready I brought it into the living room where Phil was sat on the sofa. He had a concentrated frown on his face as he flicked through channels on the TV. I placed his mug on the table in front of him, temporarily snapping out of his concentration to take a sip.

"Anything good on?" I asked.

"No, not really ... wait master chef is on." Phil suggested.

"Might as well, will be making dinner soon." I shrugged. I watched him as he clicked on the right program then settled back into the sofa, letting out a sigh and sipping his coffee. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him and ignored Master chef completely.

Should I do it now?

If I do, what should I do?

Did I get the wrong messages earlier?

Surely he was talking about me when he was so close right?

I was getting angry at my paranoia, it always brought ridiculous doubts to mind that I didn't even have to consider. Phil soon undoubtedly noticed me staring and turned to meet my and we held a long intense stare as if searching each other for answers.

When he looked me directly in the eyes I felt the paranoia go away and thought, "Fuck it" and leaned forward, not going to waste anymore time with that shit. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard and hungrily. A kiss I'd desired for a few years now.

He kissed me back with equal roughness and desire which made all insecurities wash away and for myself to get caught up in the moment. "Took you long enough." Phil breathed between a break before locking lips again.

"You can talk." I chuckled breathily on our next break but crawled closer and on top of him, kissing him passionately. Phil made a grunt as I pinned him against the arm of the sofa and continued to attack his mouth with my own. 

When i felt his tongue prod at my lips I felt overjoyed and didn't hesitate in letting him in and moaned when he explored the territory.

"Oh ... are we interrupting something?" I heard Phil say and I frowned, pulling away and looking towards the door. I blushed when I saw Daniel and Phillip standing, grinning in the doorway.

"No ... no." I stuttered, climbing off Phil and flushing bright red.

"Hey Phil can Daniel and I use your room? Something tells me you two will be sharing tonight and I don't think we can both fit upstairs in the office." Phillip asked.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Phil replied, smiling but also blushing. Once they left the room I cringed at the awkward silence that fell over us.

"I'm going to start dinner." I stuttered and smiled at Phil who winked at me. I laughed because Phil wasn't one for cheeky gestures such as that and I loved it.

I started cooking a korma for all of us when I felt arms slide around my waist. I jumped at first but then relaxed into the touch. I felt lips graze my ear and then teeth nibble on the lobe, making me sigh and forget about cooking.

"Does this mean you finally grew a pair?" Phil whispered, making me laugh and snap back into reality.

"You could have said something too y'know." I pointed out.

"I always saw you as the one to do something about it but looks like you needed a bit of persuasion." Phil whispered and trailed his lips from my ear down my neck and kissing the sensitive skin there.

"Phil not now, I have to cook the food." I breathed, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

"Not until you ask me out formally." He mumbled against my skin before nipping at it. I let out a quiet moan before turning around and putting a small amount of distance between us so I could ask him face to face.

"Phil Lester will you do the honour of going on a date with me and then possibly becoming my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Depends how good the date is ... but alright." He smiled, making me shake my head and smile back.

"Whatever, I need to finish this." I explained and went back to slicing the raw chicken laid out on the chopping board.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Phillip spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/68144463-parallel-universes-phan-chapter-22

~Phillip~

I blinked my eyes open, yawning and stretching out my stiff limbs. I frowned and looked around the room, "Where am I?"

There was a little sigh form beside me, which made me jump and whip round. My heart beat sped up and a weird tingle ran through my chest ... just the sight of seeing Daniel again made my heart beat fast. I smiled and reached out a hand, stroking it through his soft hair, playing with the strands between my fingers. 

Every once in a while my fingers would brush his scratched forehead and I frowned at every wound. Feeling protective, I leaned forward and kissed them lovingly. Daniel stirred and I watched as he blinked his eyes open, looking adorable. 

His eyes found mine and they drooped closed again, a large grin on his face. "Morning." He breathed, snuggling into the covers and appreciating my fingers through his hair. 

"Good morning ... do you even remember the past events or are you still half asleep?" I chuckled. Dan blinked in confusion and raised an eyebrow. It took a minute until his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. 

"How could I forget? ... I suppose your face distracted me." He smirked and leaned forward, kissing me firmly. I didn't reply, just kissed him back, missing his lips on mine. 

"You have no idea how happy I am ... I was breaking down just thinking about never seeing you again-"

"Ssssh, don't think about it." Dan smiled and pecked my lips again. I grinned and slid my arms around his waist, pulling him to me. He giggled and hovered over me, laying our chests together. He brought our lips together for a more passionate kiss, his hands gripping at my own hair. Meanwhile, mine made their way to his hips, holding him place. We made out for five minutes straight before we pulled away, laughing and gasping for air. 

"I could kiss you forever." I sighed, taking in the view of Dan's, slightly battered, but still perfect face. 

"Me too." He breathed, looking beyond happy. "Ever since I saw you in my university I wanted to have you as my own. Do you realize how distracted I got with you in the room? I was having very inappropriate thoughts!" Dan smirked, kissing me again.

"Really? I spotted you out the crowd straight away, you looked so beautiful." I mumbled against his lips.

"Thank you." He giggled, pecking me numerous times.

"What time is it?"

Dan reached over to retrieve his phone from the beside table and turned it on, watching as the holographic lock screen floated in front of us. "Ten O'clock." Dan yawned.

"We should get up. I was thinking of taking you out to see London today, since it's a different universe and everything. We can be tourists for a day." I smiled.

"Sounds perfect."

"We should probably find Dan and Phil first." I pointed out as Dan slid out of bed and towards the bathroom. "I mean we'll be them when we're in public so ..."

"Which reminds me ... Mr Matchmaker." Dan smirked from the doorway. "You got this world's Dan and Phil together even though you were missing me ... that's so you. I'm surprised they weren't together sooner though. As soon as I saw how they acted around each other it brought some nostalgic memories back. Remember when you used to get jealous?" He teased. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well you were dating girls, of course I was jealous. You were just too much of a wimp to admit that you liked me." I retorted.

"Touche, I'm going to have a shower so wake those bastards up and tell them our plans." Dan stretched.

"Okay." I got up out of bed and tugged a t shirt over my head. I then proceeded to walk down the hall, knocking on Dan's door. There wasn't a reply so I twisted the handle and peaked inside. I giggled when I saw both of them snuggled into each other, their clothes still on from the previous day. I rolled my eyes and turned the light on. They stirred but didn't wake up. I frowned and walked over to the bed, and began shaking them awake.

Dan groaned. "Fuck off." he grumbled. 

"Charming." I replied flatly. He opened his eyes and frowned at me before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked around him and jumped when he saw Phil just waking up. He stared at Phil for a bit before looking at me again and I smirked, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He seemed to remember the previous day and blushed. Phil finally woke up and did the same thing.

"Anyway, Daniel and I were wondering if we could go and check London out today ... y'know different worlds and everything. I haven't really had the chance, I'd like to show Daniel." I said sheepishly. Dan rubbed his eyes. 

"Yeah sure, just don't do anything stupid or we'll suffer for it!" He yawned.

"No problem." I smirked and left them alone. 

~ 

Soon enough Daniel and I were dressed and were yelling goodbyes into the flat and leaving, hand in hand. 

"Should we be doing this? Holding hands I mean ... it's Dan and Phil's world and they have fans don't they so-"

"Tough, this is our day, they'll just have to deal with it." I smirked. He just giggled and shook his head. We did touristy things all day, Dan especially liking the London eye. 

"Why don't we do Shake Away's anymore?" Daniel moaned as he tried the delicious drink.

"I know right? That's what I said!" I exclaimed, sipping my own. 

"Where to next?"

"The park I think." I smiled.

"The one we appeared in?" Dan asked.

"Seems appropriate doesn't it?" I grinned, lacing our fingers together fondly and tugging him behind me.

We made it to the park, taking in the beautiful scenery. The grass was a rich shade of green and everything seemed to be fresh and alive. "Soooo, what was your intentions when you finished the machine?" Daniel asked me, looking a little serious. I gulped.

"W-well, once I thought you died I locked myself away and worked on it. I didn't really have time to celebrate, I just didn't want to be in a world where you didn't exist ... a-and if it killed me then I'd be with you ..." I trailed off.

Dan stopped walking, halting us in place. I shyly looked up into his eyes and saw tears. He pulled me close, hugging me tight. "Don't ever do something so stupid ever again okay?" He choked into my shoulder. I smiled. 

"I won't." I whispered.

"E-even if something happened to me, promise me you won't resort to that!" Dan spoke firmly, if not a bit wobbly. I was about to promise him but the words stuck in my throat.

"I-I can't live with out you Daniel, I've already experienced it and to go through that a second time would ..." I sniffed, feeling my own tears. He pulled back, both of us sharing an emotional gaze.

"I don't want you to die because of me. What if I had woken up and you really had gone? I'd never live with myself." Dan whispered. I bit my lip, not saying anything. I wiped my eyes then Dan's, smiling at him.

"I can't promise you that but I promise that I will wait until I'm absolutely certain you're gone if anything like this ever occurs again. I love you so much." I breathed.

Daniel looked like he was about to argue but stopped and sighed, looking down at the floor. He closed his eyes, wiping the tears away before smiling and pecking my cheek, still aware that we were in public. "I love you too you idiot." He grinned and held my hand again. "It was nearly a Romeo and Juliet, wasn't it?" Dan joked. I chuckled and squeezed his hand.

We started walking when I felt the cold metal of Dan's ring on his finger. My heart beat sped up when I remembered the intention behind the object and I began to feel anxious.

"Should I do it?" I bit my lip, contemplating on asking him now or later. "Fuck it."

"D-dan?" I stuttered.

"Yeah?"

I breathed in then out. I then stopped us and brought him over to a bench, sitting him down. I then proceeded to get down on one knee. He watched wide eyed as I took his hands in my own, finger tracing the ring.

"There was something I was going to ask you." I started.

"Oh my god." He breathed, tearing up again.

"Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?" I asked, waiting for his answer.

"Oh my god YES! OF FUCKING COURSE!" He yelled and and lunged forward, tackling me in a hug and kissing me repeatedly, repeating a 'yes' in between each peck. I grinned and brought him in for a proper kiss. 

"Good." I laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Phillip finally return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/94679454-parallel-universes-phan-chapter-23

~Dan~

When Phillip left the room I turned back to Phil in embarrassment. "Good Morning." Phil smiled, his arm wrapped around my waist. I grinned and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips because I could. He cupped my cheek and kissed me back firmly, his thumb tracing small patterns. I smiled then broke away, adoration and love probably clear in my eyes.

"How about some breakfast then some anime?" I suggested, not taking my eyes off him. I couldn't believe I had this sexy being all to myself. I really had to thank Phillip later for his efforts. 

"Sounds perfect." Phil grinned and sat up and stretched. He pecked my lips once more before standing up and pulling his dressing gown on. I yawned and pulled some slippers on, walking into the kitchen to make some coffee for us. Phil joined me, wrapping his arms around me from behind and putting his chin in crook of my neck. I couldn't stop beaming, I was incredibly happy. 

"Do you want some eggs and toast?" Phil mumbled, kissing my neck and making me sigh.

"Mmm, sounds good." I grinned, turning round and kissing him again. I loved it and would never stop, his lips were my new favourite thing. He grinned, cheekily nipping my lip and pushing me back against the counter. 

"If you want some you'll have to let me go make it." Phil mumbled against my lips. 

"It can wait!" I muttered and pulled him closer. After a very long make out session Phil put some bread in the toaster and put some water on to boil the eggs. During this I made the coffee and added a milk and two sugars to mine before giving Phil a black coffee - the way he likes it. 

Phil sighed and took a large sip, grinning from ear to ear. "You go and find an anime and I'll finish the breakfast." Phil insisted.

"Alright." I smiled and stole one more kiss before leaving and sitting down on the couch. I looked through the options before settling on Attack On Titan. I paused it, ready for when Phil was finished making breakfast. In the mean time I scrolled through his phone and checked social media. Some fans were saying they missed Phil and I and I knew I'd have to make a video soon. Even though we made that one at Chris's - we still needed to post on our main channels. 

Soon Phil came in with our eggs and toast, placing it down on the coffee table. I grinned, picking up my plate and snuggling into Phil before pressing play. For the remainder of the morning, we finished our breakfast, watched a few episodes and made out until lunch time. 

We were kissing on the couch when suddenly things picked up and it was a lot wilder. I gripped Phil tight, pulling him closer and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Phil straddled me and kissed back more heatedly. Things were getting hotter but then Phil grounded into my hips making us both groan. Phil's lips trailed down my jaw and started biting and sucking on my neck. I moaned, my fingers raking down Phil's back. I grabbed his face and pulled him back to face me.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." I smirked, lust in my eyes. 

Phil smiled, "Are you sure? I can wait, we only got together yesterday, you don't have to rush for me." Phil warned but looked happy.

"Don't be an idiot. We've known each other for years and were practically in an already extremely platonic but not really relationship, believe me, I'm done waiting." I insisted and smashed our lips together again. Phil grinned and picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. I giggled as Phil carried me to his room and we both stumbled and fell back on the bed. Both of us laughed like two idiots in love.

~

"Wow." Phil breathed and I nodded, panting beside him. He pulled the duvet up to cover us and I snuggled into Phil's side.

"Yeah." I agreed, eyes drooping sleepily. Phil yawned and wrapped me in his arms. 

"I love you." He grinned drowsily.

"Love you too." I sighed and drifted off into a sleep. I woke up later around four o'clock and shook Phil awake. "Come on babe, Phillip and Daniel will be back soon and I don't want to explain." I stretched and we both took a shower before getting changed into clothes. We spent the next hour waiting for the other two whilst playing video games.

Finally I heard keys in the door and paused the game. Phil and I looked towards the door to see a beaming Phillip and Daniel walking through the door, talking animatedly. 

"Hey guys." Phil smiled.

Daniel turned with a beam, clutching Phillip's arm tightly whilst Phillip looked at him fondly. "We have something to say." Daniel spoke excitedly. It felt weird hearing my voice but I shook it off, curious to know what was happening.

"We're finally engaged." Phillip grinned and my jaw dropped when I saw Daniel extend his hand to show the ring he wore the previous day. 

"Congratulations." Phil grinned and we both got up to hug them. 

"So ... what's happening then? I mean when are you guys leaving? - not that we don't love having you." I added quickly, making Phillip chuckle.

"I think we've been away long enough." Phillip grinned and held Daniel close. "I'm nearly finished the machine. I hope you don't mind but I have to plug into the building's electricity, you guys might have a power cut for a few days." He bit his lip.

I looked at Phil who smirked. "We'll think of something to fill the time." I blushed at his statement, making the other two laugh.

"Anyway, I'm going to go down there, come get us if you need us!" Phillip grinned and dragged Daniel off with him.

"They look happy." Phil sighed and entwined our fingers.

"Yeah, I'm glad. Phillip doesn't look miserable anymore, he practically lights up now." I replied. smiling fondly at him.

"Just so you know that's me when I look at you." Phil grinned and wrapped his arms round my waist.

"You smooth motherfucker." I chuckled and he laughed, kissing me for the hundredth time that day.

~

We were all curled up on the couch watching a random TV show and eating Chinese which I ordered. We were all too lazy to cook. Once every bowl was scraped clean, Phillip suddenly got to his feet. 

"You know, I think it's time we went. I've finished the machine and it should work, it'll take a lot of power because you don't have renewable energy and will only last a few minutes so we'll only have one shot." He sighed and helped Daniel up. 

"Oh really?" I asked, disappointed. I wished they could stay for longer, both Phil and I had grown very fond of Phillip and I'm sure it would be cool to know the other me. 

"Yeah, everyone will be wondering where we are. We need to reassure our families and arrange the wedding." Daniel beamed and kissed Phillip. 

"Well ... we'll see you off then. Lead the way." Phil smiled and we followed them down to the basement. Phil and I gawked as we saw the machine all built and looking cool.

"Awesome." I grinned and studied all the controls. 

"Alright babe, can you follow the instructions and flip the switches?" Phillip asked, handing Daniel the blue prints and he nodded pressing all sorts of buttons and flipping different levers. The machine hummed to life as Phil connected it to the building's electricity box. 

"We only have five minutes before it stops." Phillip warned. Both him and Daniel stood in the entrance, smiling at Phil and I. Phillip had a box in his hand with a red button.

"We're going to miss you." Phil smiled, hugging me close.

"Yeah." I whispered, resting my head on Phil's shoulder. "And thanks Phillip ... for making this happen." I added, pointing between Phil and I.

"No problem. Well ... I guess this is it. It was great meeting you and it was an amazing experience. It's been crazy, especially for us scientists." Phillip chuckled and checked his watch. 

"Goodbye." Daniel smiled, hugging Phillip close.

"Bye." Phil and I said. 

Phillip looked at Daniel and raised his eyebrows and breathed in. He grinned before hitting the button and a bright flash of light appeared, making Phil and I have to shield our eyes. A high pitched zap sounded and then it was dark - all the electricity had gone.

I looked back at the machine to see it empty. Phil took his iPhone out and turned the torch on so we could see. "I hope they're okay." I sighed.

"They will be ... come on, lets cover it and go upstairs." Phil sighed and took the sheet and I helped, throwing it over the machine. 

"Let's go." I smiled and we walked back up to our apartment. As soon as we got inside Phil pushed me against the door, kissing me passionately. 

"Up for round 2?" He asked huskily, making me shiver.

"Definitely, just let me put the dishes in the washing machine so we don't have to do anything tomorrow." I breathed and pecked his lips. I then ran to the kitchen, putting the plates and mugs in the dishwasher as fast as I possibly could.

"DAN!" Phil suddenly yelled and he sounded panicked. I frowned, closing the dishwasher and running into the dark lounge, seeing his horrified face illuminated by his phone screen. 

"What? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head and showed me the screen. It was on twitter and what I saw made my blood run cold. There was a picture of Phil and I in the park. Phil was down on his knee holding my hand whilst I looked like I was crying and happy. A comment of 'OMG! THE RING!' Caught my eye and I groaned out loud.

"Bloody Hell, I see a shit storm on the horizon!"

 

THE END


End file.
